Total Drama Pandemonium
by Dolphinz811
Summary: What is all of the 22 original campers came back for a chance to win? This time, though, its 5,000,000. Who will win? Will it be Trent, the deranged, nine-lover? Or Katie, the first-half of the Wonder Twins to be eliminated in season one? How about Ezekiel, the failure of the 22 originals? Or will it be someone else? Join Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet in Total Drama Pandemonium!
1. Not So Happy Campers: Part 1

**This is my first competition fanfic, so it may be a little raw, but I hope to get better and better each chapter. Also, this chapter is just an introduction of the characters. I, also, know that this is only 4,000 words, but I plan to have the challenge/elimination chapters be at least 7,500-10,000 words. So without further a do, here is Total Drama Pandemonium!**

_Disclaimer__-I do not own Total Drama or any of the contestants, but if I did, I would give Beth, Zoey, and Sky a personality, instead of having them be boring Mary-Sues._

* * *

Chris is standing at the dock of the new and improved Camp Wawanakwa. He has an evil grin slapped on his face, telling you that he's ready to standby, and watch some torture happen to others.

"This is where the journey began for our original twenty-two contestants," Chris shouted, "so on this season of Total Drama, we are bringing them all back to have a shot at five million dollars. I am your stunning host, Chris McLean, and welcome to Total Drama Pandemonium!"

_theme song plays_

After the theme song is done playing, the camera zooms in at a boat coming to shore, then the camera turns it's attention to Chris, but the cameraman puts the camera too close to Chris's face.

"The camera is too close to my face!" Chris exclaims as the cameraman backs up, "We don't want people to see that close up!" Chris clears his throat as the first boat drops off the first contestant.

"He is the lovable oaf, who won Total Drama Island, please help me in welcoming Owen!" Chris exclaims as Owen jumps onto the dock with an enthusiastic expression.

"Hey Chris!" Owen says excitedly as he hugs the host with the most. As he puts Chris down, he asks, "Where's Chef? I'd love it if I could eat some of his delightful food!"

Chris, still trying to get his breath after being squeezed to death by Owen, softly yells, "Wait until the other contestants come!" As Chris finishes his sentence, the second boat makes it to the dock. This boat is different, though, because it brings out two contestants. They were both of the opposite sex, and when they came out of the boat, they were arguing.

"Dang, this is the complete opposite of how they acted in Total Drama Action," Chris pointed out. The girl stopped arguing with her boyfriend, to shoot a cold glare at Chris. "Shut it McLean!" exclaimed the girl.

Chris chuckled, then said, "Everyone say hello to a fan-favorite couple comprised of Geoff and Bridgette! So, what were you two fighting about?"

Geoff decided to join the conversation by saying, "I wouldn't like to talk about it." Apparently, Bridgette didn't hear Geoff, or didn't care what he said because she decided to tell us why she is mad. "Geoff, here, just doesn't realize that when your in a relationship, that you can't just tell people that they are hot!"

Chris was shown with a smirk. "Love the drama. It's gold for the ratings! Now, can you make your way to the end of the dock, like Owen did?" The couple did as they were told, with Bridgette dragging Geoff by the ear, causing everyone to hear some yelps.

"Ahem! The spotlight should be on me, so shut up!" Chris calms down, then continues to speak, "Now, let's welcome the two people who brought bore to our eyes every time we saw them. Please welcome Beth!" Beth has a huge smile on her face as she comes out of the boat.

"Guess what Chris! Me and Brady are still dating!" Beth stated. Chris is seen in shock, "He has those looks, and he stays with you! He could do so much better." Chris takes a breath, "Anyways since you don't cause any drama ever, because your so boring, how about you leave me, so we have time for the more dramatic contestants. Beth does as she is told, walking to the end of the dock, but has an offended look on her face.

"How mean! I'm not boring!" Beth exclaims. "I like making friends, and taking trips!" As she looks around, Beth asks the contestants, "Guys, am I boring?" Bridgette and Geoff were too busy arguing to listen, and Owen just went up to her and said, "I'd love to eat you, you juicy chicken strip." Beth looks confused, "Owen?"

As the next boat comes, Chris starts to announce the contestants. "These next two contestants are a couple, one has attitude, and the other has mad skills, let's give a big hello to Harold and Leshawna!" "You are so lucky I'm not kicking your little booty Chris! I don't want to be here!" Leshawna exclaimed. Harold agreed, uttering, "Gosh Chris, me and my luscious Leshawna liked it when we had two seasons off the show, why'd you have to bring us back?"

"The cash prize is five million dollars, so do you want to play now?" Chris questioned. "Gosh Chris, when you put it like that, I think I want to play now." "Me too sugar baby!" Chris grinned at their responses. "Great, now please, if you would, go to the end of the dock.

Leshawna and Harold walk to the end of the dock. Leshawna goes to Bridgette and Geoff, while Harold goes to Beth.

Over by Leshawna, our favorite couple made up of Bridgette and Geoff were still mad at each other. "Come on you guys, you two are the perfect couple. I agree Geoff shouldn't have told you that another girl was hot, but everyone makes mistakes, can't you forgive him?" Leshawna asked. Bridgette was deliberating whether to take Geoff back or not. The decision was quick and obvious when after three seconds of thinking, Bridgette came over to Geoff and slapped him. "Ow, what was that for?" Geoff loudly questioned while putting his hands on where Bridgette slapped him. "That's payback! Now, since I got it, I really miss our make out sessions, can we start one?" Geoff nods, resulting in the ultimate make out session, which made Leshawna feel awkward.

"Hey Beth. How are you and Brady doing?" Harold asks Beth. Beth looks up at Harold, and responds, "Good. Hey, um, do you think I'm boring?" Harold looks around with a worried look on his face. "Oops, have to go, I heard Leshawna call my name." Beth, again, confused, states, "Leshawna is a few feet away from me, and I didn't hear her." Harold looks down at his wrist, and then looks up at Chris, yelling, "Gee, ain't it time for the next boat?" Beth looks down, knowing what Harold is trying to do.

"Now, let's meet our next two people. They are known as the Wonder Twins. Yep, that's right. Get your earplugs out, and plug them in your ears quickly as Katie and Sadie come!" After Chris says that, he does as he said, putting the ear plugs in his ears. Everyone else came prepared with ear plugs, except for one person.

"Wait, I don't have ear plugs." Beth sadly states.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh, Sadie, we are finally back!" Katie says excitedly.

"I know Katie. It's been, like 4 seasons since we've been on." Sadie adds.

"And now we're here!" Katie shouts. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!" the Wonder Twins shout.

"Aah, my ears, my beautiful ears!" Beth moans in pain. The contestants with ear plugs in their ears look at her and feel bad.

"Okay, well, go celebrate at the end of the dock."

"Okay, let's go Sadie!" Katie squeals as she and her BFFFL walk to Beth.

"Hi Beth, are you excited!" Sadie screams.

"Aah, you guys keep hurting my ears!" Beth complains

Katie looks at Beth with a sad look, "Okay, we'll leave. Come on Sadie."

"Okay!" Sadie says as she walks with Katie towards Owen. Katie, Sadie, and Owen struck up a conversation as the next boat arrived.

"Since the Wonder Twins just got here, we decided to give them a gift. These next two guys are Katie and Sadie's favorites. Here they come now, its Justin and Trent!" Justin and Trent walk out of the boat. Justin has his shirt off, and Trent just has his guitar case over his shoulder.

"I've returned ladies." Justin says, hoping to swoon the girls. Sadly, it only swooned one girl.

"Justin, I love you!" Sadie screams. Katie looks at Sadie, heartbroken, "Don't you remember, me and you are supposed to have Trent together?" When Trent heard this, he ran behind Bridgette and Geoff. "Justin is evil!"

Sadie looked at Katie, then at Justin, then again at Katie, "I don't care, he's all mine!" Katie shrugged, "Okay, that means I get Trent all to myself." Katie walked around the dock, looking for Trent. She did not realize that he was behind the smooching, blonde couple. "Trent, where are you?"

"That's it. Only one girl? Also, why does the one girl have to be the fat girl." Justin groaned. Sadie looked up at him in a shocked, and disheartened face. She can't help, but cry and run to Katie. "You were right Katie. Justin is a jerk!" Sadie sobs.

Katie cheers up, "Don't worry Sadie, we can both have Trent, once we find him." Katie continues to look for Trent, as Sadie joins.

"Now, here comes the next boat. That boat is carrying everybody's best friend. He likes group hugs, animals, and his mother, it's DJ!" Chris introduces. DJ comes out with his pet bunny. "Me and Bunny the Seventh are here to win." DJ pauses, "Unless that curse comes back." DJ shivers at that last part.

Owen eyes popped out, "I forgot to bring Mr. Coconut!"

"Don't worry, Owen, my man, Mr. Coconut was part of the first season, so he'll be in this season." Chris calms Owen down.

Owen, still hyper and worried, asks, "When will he be here?"

"He's here already as an intern. He was such a good intern in the preparing stages of the season that I had him for dinner." Chris chuckles then grins.

"You gave him dinner! How nice!" Owen says with glee. "Yep, I gave him dinner." Chris sarcastically says, with a chuckle. "Now, DJ, my man, if you could just move down the dock please."

DJ was stunned, "Aren't you going to ask me any questions?" Chris thought for a second, before saying, "Nah." DJ shrugged it off, then went to Beth.

"Hey Beth!" DJ said. Beth looked over at DJ, with a worried look on her face. "Hey DJ! Am I boring?"

DJ starts to sweat a little, "Um." DJ looks around, trying to escape this conversation. "Oh my gosh, do you here that, my phone buzzed. I must have missed a phone call from momma. I have to called her back." DJ runs away, faking that he is dialing his mom's phone number.

Beth looks down, mad at herself "Hmph! I know that I'm not boring!"

As DJ runs to the other end of the dock, he passes by Katie and Sadie. Katie looked up and saw him pass by, while Sadie was still focused on looking for Trent.

"Oh my gosh, Sadie! Have you ever noticed how hot DJ looks?" Katie asks her BFFFL.

"Ooh, somebody's got a crush! Does this mean I get Trent all to myself?" Sadie asks.

Katie nudges Sadie, "Come on silly, do you think he's hot?"

"Do you?" Sadie questions. "Yeah." Katie answers. "That's all that matters." Sadie answers in a giggle form.

"I want to date him!" Katie exclaims

"Wait a couple weeks, know him better, and let him know you better." Sadie advises Katie.

"Thanks for the advise Sadie!" Katie squeals.

"Next up are the two enemies, gone friends, its Courtney and Gwen!"

"Gwen!" Trent shouts as he jumps out from behind Geoff and Bridgette.

"There you are!" Sadie screams as she runs after him. Trent doesn't notice Sadie's screams because he's too heart struck on Gwen, so Sadie runs over Trent, and falls on him.

"Oh my God! Trent, are you okay?" Gwen loudly questions. Trent gives a thumbs up, then moans in pain.

Sadie gets off Trent, "Sorry." Trent sees that she's ashamed of herself, then says, "It's okay, I understand." As Trent gets up, he glances at Gwen real quickly, and sees her smiling at him. All Trent could think was, 'Her and Duncan broke up, maybe she's open again?'

"So, Chris, before we start this season, I'd like to remind you that I have my lawyers on speed dial. If you do anything to me or Gwen, your dead." Courtney reprimands Chris.

As Courtney passes by the contestants with Gwen, she stops at a certain red head. "Hello Harold. I would like to say that I forgive you."

Harold looks surprised, "Well, thanks!"

After that Courtney walks past them, but Gwen stays.

"Girl, you got Courtney to forgive my sugar pie? I can't believe it!" Leshawna surprisingly says.

Gwen nods her head slowly, "Yep, if she wanted to be friends with me again, she had to forgive my best friend's boyfriend. Now can you forgive her, and be friends with her?"

Leshawna thinks for a second, then replies, "I will, eventually."

After, their conversation is over, Gwen catches up with Courtney. Courtney ended up standing by Trent. When Gwen came over, she caught Trent's eye. "Hey Gwen!"

Gwen looked to her side to see Trent. "Oh, hey Trent."

"Here comes the next boat. It's the modeling world's favorite Total Drama couple, here they come now! It's Tyler and Lindsay!" Chris shouts. As the host looks up, though, he groans, "Oh God." You see the boat pull up with Lindsay doing a pageantry wave on the front of the boat, and in the back, just like in Total Drama, Tyler is water skiing.

"This time, I will make it!" Tyler screams, water skiing into the dock. Surprisingly, he succeeds at water skiing, not wiping out, or hitting something. "Yeah!"

"The screen goes back to Chris helping Lindsay down the steps. Tyler is jumping for joy in the boat. He closes his eyes in glee, and steps down, but doesn't feel anything. Tyler opens his eyes and finds out that he stepped too far to the right, and is, now, off the steps. "Oh crap!" Tyler falls down, splashing in the water, but not before his head bonks on the dock on the way down.

Everybody, including the host, winces in pain and fear.

"Oh my gosh, Tyler! Are you okay?!" Bridgette yells in a worried. Tyler pops out of the water, saying, "I'm alright." After saying that, Tyler smiled, and four teeth fell out of his mouth.

They eventually get Tyler on the dock, and in dry clothes. "I'm so confused. Where's Tyler?" Tyler is stunned, thinking that she knew who he was ever since World Tour. "I'm Tyler." he says.

Lindsay observes him, up and down. "Your not Tyler, your Tyson!" Tyler face-palms.

Lindsay looked down the line, and saw Beth. "Hi Bertha!"

Beth looked up, "Oh, hey Lindsay! Um, am I boring."

"Heavens no!" Lindsay exclaimed. "Your not boring because your my BFF."

"Sweet?" Beth questions as she wonders if she should be taking an answer from a dumb person, Lindsay.

Tyler sees Geoff, and makes his way to him. Sadly, Tyler falls three times, and gets five splinters on his way to Geoff.

"Next, is our own little gay couple. One is a fan-favorite to all, and the other is a fan-favorite for a purple-haired stalker. Let's welcome our favorite couple, Noah and Cody!"

"We're not a couple!" Noah complains.

"Yeah, I have my eyes on Gwen. Talking about Gwen, I found out that she dumped Duncan. She's open!" Cody creepily states.

"Cody! We're just friends!" Gwen protests.

Noah grabs out a book and starts to read it.

"Are you even going to try this year?" Chris questions the book worm.

"I don't know, maybe." Noah replies.

"You do realize that the cash prize is five million dollars, right?"

"No, the prize money is two dollars, and fifty cents." Noah sarcastically said.

"I could eliminate you right now if you start becoming a sarcastic jerk!" Chris yells.

Noah shrugs, "Okay, eliminate me. I don't care if I'm here. Hate to break it to you honey, but this show is losing rankings."

"Grr, you are so lucky I need all twenty-two of you for this season! Just go with Cody to the end of the dock!" Chris shouted.

Noah looked around. "Where is Cody?" They spotted Cody drooling over Gwen's every move, with Trent doing the same behind her. Gwen noticed only Cody, though.

"Can you stop hovering over me? Ugh, boys!" Gwen complains.

"Okay, you found your lover, now go to the end of the dock!" Chris impatiently yelled.

"We're not dating!" Noah and Cody exclaimed simultaneously as they walked to the end of the dock.

"Okay, just say what you want to say. Anyways, our next contestant is a sexist who became feral. Its Ezekiel!" Chris shouts.

"Yo, yo, yo! Its the Zeke-master, and I'm here to win!" Ezekiel comes out and says, receiving chuckles from a few people, including Chris.

"Its funny how you say that every time, and yet you still can't pass the first challenge." Chris states while wiping a tear from his eye.

"This year, I will win!" Ezekiel confidently says as he walks towards Bridgette. Every five seconds, or so, he'd move one step closer to her. Bridgette noticed, and stopped making out with Geoff to hit Ezekiel on the head.

"Pervert!" Bridgette yells.

"Next is our Queen Bee. She's the original villain, our villain queen. Its Heather!" Chris shouts.

Heather walks out of the boat, and notices only one person. She chases after that person, ignoring Chris completely.

"Your dead, feral boy!" Heather screams as she chases poor Ezekiel. "I'm going to get you for taking my million!"

While Ezekiel was running, he yells at Chris, "Tell them! Tell them the truth now!"

"What is he talking about?" Beth asks.

"Um, Heather!" Chris screams, which made Heather stop chasing Ezekiel, "Ezekiel didn't take the money away from you. That was an intern. Ezekiel was at Playa De Losers the whole time after he was out. We just thought it would be interesting if Ezekiel was feral. Zeke refused, so we transformed one of my interns to look like Zeke, but feral."

"Okay, so where's that intern. I need my revenge!" Heather angrily states.

"Where do you think he is?" Chris asks out loud. "He fell in a volcano. He's dead."

"Good riddance!" Heather stated, making her receive angry glares from everyone, minus Lindsay.

Lindsay was counting her fingers, and kept getting nine because she kept forgetting to count the pinky finger. Trent stopped his angry glare when he heard Lindsay, and was pleased to her that she kept counting to nine.

"Heather! I agree that the intern was a psychopath, but that doesn't mean that you should be happy that someone died!" Bridgette angrily screams.

"Whatever!" Heather says as she walks over to Lindsay.

"Next is a girl who competed in one season, and got out because of her anger issues. Its Eva!" Chris says.

"Oh no!" Bridgette yells in fear.

"Don't worry babe, I'll protect you." Geoff says as he let Bridgette hide behind him.

Eva got off the bus, and again, just like Heather noticed a certain person, and went straight to that certain person, ignoring Chris completely, but, since she dislikes Chris, she decided to purposely drop her bags of dumbbells on his feet.

"Aah!" Chris screams in agonizing pain as he lifts the weights off his feet.

Eva just keeps walking to that certain person, still, ignoring Chris's pain.

"Hey sexist! If you say anything sexist on this season, your dead! You got it?" Eva yells in Ezekiel's face as Ezekiel nodded, scared to death.

Eva, then, turned around to see a blonde-girl hiding behind Geoff.

"Hey party boy, scram! Move out of the way!" Eva yells.

Geoff replied, saying "No! I'm not going to let you hurt Bridgette!"

"You should've listened to me!" Eva says as she kneed Geoff in the, err, kiwis.

"My nuts!" Geoff screams as he holds his, err, nuts in his hands.

Bridgette looks up and sees Eva, and starts to shiver.

Eva takes a deep breath and calmly says, "Sorry for being so mean to you when I came back in season one. I was mean because you were the only girl left on my team, and you voted for me. I shouldn't have done it, and I'm sorry."

Bridgette looks up with a smile on her face. "It's okay!"

"But you better not vote for me again!" Eva yells in Bridgette's face.

"O-O-Okay." Bridgette said, scared to death.

"Next is a bad boy, that had it all. The ladies, the cash, and the respect of others. He still has the cash, but he lost the other two in the long run. He also blew up my mansion! Its Duncan!"

Like the previous two contestants, Duncan ignores Chris and walks right past him.

"Really? Why are you guys ignoring me? I'm the star of show!" Chris complains.

"Because your annoying!" Duncan states, blankly. "Anyways, hey Princess! Hey Pasty! Do you guys want me again, yet?"

"No, you jerk! Don't call me Pasty, or Courtney, Princess anymore. You prick!" Gwen hollers at Duncan.

Courtney goes over and whispers something in Gwen's ear, that makes both girls smirk.

"Okay, me and Gwen have decided to give you one more chance Duncan." Courtney says.

"Sweet!" Duncan happily says.

"Yeah, so, um, me and Courtney want to give you a kiss on the cheek." Gwen says as Courtney and her lean over to kiss Duncan. All of a sudden, Courtney and Gwen push Duncan in the water.

Duncan pops out of the water, looking like he is steaming with anger, as people laugh at him, and gives approving nods at Courtney and Gwen.

"Jerk!" Courtney and Gwen say simultaneously.

"Our last contestant is a redhead who is psycho, and broke up with Owen. This made Owen sing the very sad song called 'Oh My Izzy', which means that the last contestant is obviously Izzy!" Chris says, and looks to the end of the dock to see no ship, no Izzy, no anything, but water.

"Where is she?" Chris wonders.

All of a sudden, Izzy is seen skydiving off a plane. "Woo hoo!"Izzy yells as she hits the ground.

"Izzy! You were supposed to be in a boat!" Chris angrily states.

"Yeah, um, about that. One, my name is E-Scope. Two, E-Scope loves doing things that are thrilling. A boat ride isn't thrilling to E-Scope." Izzy says.

"Okay, but your name is Izzy! No ifs, ands, or buts about it!" Chris impatiently says.

"Ooh, Izzy, I like that name. You should become a name-giver!" Also, haha, you said butts!" Izzy cackles.

Chris face-palms, then says, "You name is Izzy! Also, I said buts with one T!"

"I know my name is Izzy, you gave me that name. I still think you said butts, with two T's" Izzy says.

Chris just face-palms, and gave up on the confused psycho.

"Ooh! Owen! Hey boyfriend!" Izzy loudly screams.

"Izzy, you broke up with me." Owen sadly states.

"Yeah, but that was when I was smart. I'm crazy again! Ha ha!" Izzy cackles.

"Sweet! We're back together! Yippee!" Owen squeals in a high-pitched tone. Almost as high as Katie and Sadie.

"Aah, my ears. They hurt again!" Beth screams while the others look at her sadly with earplugs in their ears again. Katie and Sadie didn't have any earplugs but they were okay.

"Why did Beth think that was loud?" Katie asks Sadie.

"I don't know." Sadie says. Apparently, the Wonder Twins have gotten used to their high-pitched squeals, that they don't notice when someone else does a high-pitched squeal.

Chris takes his earplugs out, then says, "That's all 22 original contestants, here to fight it out again! That's the end for this episode. What will the challenge be? What are the teams? Who will be eliminated first? My money is on Zeke."

"Hey!" Zeke screams, hurt by what Chris said.

"Find out next time on Total. Drama. Pandemonium!" Chris finishes as the screen goes black.


	2. Not So Happy Campers: Part 2

**Okay, so sorry for the hiatus. I haven't been in the writing mood lately. Anyways, here is my second chapter. Before the story begins, I need to say one last thing. Give some credit to LittleMissyGalPal for beta reading it. Check her out. She has some really cool stories. If you love Gwuncan, then you'll love her and her writing!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama

* * *

Chris was shown standing on the dock with all 22 campers as he began his opening speech. "Last time on Total Drama Pandemonium, we started this brand new season with bringing back all the originals. Some of the contestants were still the same, but some acted, er, weird. We had some cat fights. We had some make-ups. We had some of everything! Now, today, we will have the teams form. We will have our first challenge. Lastly, we will have our first elimination. Who will be eliminated? Find out now on Total. Drama. Pandemonium!"

As Chris finished his speech, Beth spoke up. "Wow! I can't believe this dock is supporting all of our weight!"

All of a sudden, the dock fell down. "BETH!"

"Oops! Spoke to soon. Sorry!" Beth said as people surrounded her in anger.

_theme song plays_

As the theme song ended, Chris was by the logs where the elimination ceremonies were usually held. Some of the contestants were sitting on the logs while others stood.

"This season is pretty much like a replica of the first season. We are revisiting the challenges, having the same contestants, and having the same elimination ceremonies."

Courtney stood up and protested, "Chris, how are we even going to compete in the challenges if we don't have any teams yet?"

"Good question, Court. Now sit! If you didn't rudely interrupt me," Courtney rolled her eyes, and sat down, "then you would know that I was getting to that. Now, the teams are going to be different this year. Looking back at you guys over the past 5 seasons, we realized that there are some possible teams that could be ratings gold!"

The contestants start to look worried, wondering who their teammates are.

"So, without further ado, here are the teams. Harold, Duncan, Leshawna, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Eva, Ezekiel, Heather, Katie, and Sadie. You guys will be known as the Fighting Banshees. The rest of you, Noah, Izzy, Owen, Gwen, Courtney, Trent, Lindsay, Tyler, Justin, Beth, and Cody. You guys will be known as the Wailing Ghouls."

"Eeeeeeeeh! Katie, we're on the same team!" Sadie squealed as she jumped up and down.

"I'm so happy Sadie!" Katie screamed as she jumped up and down with Sadie.

"Ugh! Chris, why'd you put me with these losers?!" Heather complained as she pointed at the Wonder Twins, who were too cheerful to listen to Heather.

Courtney looked happy as she said, "You followed my court order to make me and Gwen on the same teams? Thank you, Chris. I never thought that I'd say that."

Gwen walked up to Courtney and said, "Wow! Maybe we are turning into the Wonder Twins 2.0."

Trent walked away from Gwen, feeling awkward. "Um, this is going to be interesting."

"Okay, now that we have our teams, before we start the first challenge, everyone please go to the confessionals, and make your first confessions," Chris said as he pointed to the outhouse.

***STATIC***

**OWEN**

"I'm so happy! I have Chef's delicious food to eat, I get to see Chris, and I'm on a team with my Izzy and my buddy, Noah!"

***STATIC***

**GWEN**

"Okay, to be honest, I'm still mad at Courtney for what happened in All-Stars, but if she keeps acting this kind to me, then I think I could forgive her. Also, Trent is on the team. Now that I'm over Duncan, I may like him, but if I give him another chance, he may go all psycho on me agai, and starting praising the so called "Ninth God".

***STATIC***

**HEATHER**

"Lovely! I don't have Alejandro with me, Lindsay's not on my team, and I have the two bimbo Wonder Twins on my team. I think I can make an alliance with them, though. They seem easy to manipulate."

***STATIC***

**DUNCAN**

"I'm a free man. Out of prison, and I have no bitchy girlfriends. I also have Geoff and DJ on my team. I can still go far in this game and win it again."

***STATIC***

**LESHAWNA**

"Leshawna's in the house! I'm stoked for this season, and this body is going to be winning it! I know I have what it takes. All these people should just quit now!"

***STATIC***

**GEOFF**

"Bridgey-Bear and I are back, and this time, I'm not letting anybody get either of us out. If it comes down between me and her, I'm going to let her win."

***STATIC***

**IZZY**

"Izzy's going to win! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

***STATIC***

**DJ**

"Its cool to be back on this season, but what if the animal curse comes back?" A bird crashes into the confessional. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

***STATIC***

**LINDSAY**

"Where's Taylor?" Lindsay sees a fly flying around her. "Are you Taylor?"

***STATIC***

**BRIDGETTE**

"Geoffy-Poo and I are back, and this time, I'm not letting anybody get either of us out. If it comes down between me and him, I'm going to let him win."

***STATIC***

**TRENT**

"I want Gwen back badly. How do I approach her, though? She thinks I'm a psycho. Do I still like the number 9? Yes. Do I praise the Ninth God anymore? No. I was too in over my head. I hope she gives me another chance."

***STATIC***

**EVA**

"Do I have anger issues? Yes, but I've been going through therapy, and I watched how I acted on screen. This is not me. I want to show that I can still be nice." A knock is heard on the door. "I'M NOT FINISHED YET!"

***STATIC***

**HAROLD**

"Gosh! Did Eva really have to yell at me? Anyway, why did Chris put me on a team with Duncan? Does he want me dead? At least I'm on a team with my luscious Leshawna."

***STATIC***

**COURTNEY**

"I really hope Duncan goes soon. That jackass! Anyway, I am so happy that Chris obeyed my lawsuit to put me and Gwen on the same team. She's the best. She gets me."

***STATIC***

**SADIE**

"I'm happy that Katie is on my team, but Chris is so mean! Why can't Katie be in the confessional with me?

***STATIC***

**BETH**

"Why does everybody think I'm boring? Why does everybody hate me?"

***STATIC***

**CODY**

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Chris. I'm free from Sierra! I'm sad that I'm not on Gwen's team, but I'll get her to like me. I know it."

***STATIC***

**TYLER**

"I can't believe that Lindsay still hasn't learnt my name! No offence to my girlfriend, but can a human being possibly be that dumb?"

***STATIC***

**KATIE**

"EEEEEEH! I'm on a team with Sadie and DJ! DJ is so hot! I want him badly! Watching past seasons made me realize why I was never brought back. I always stuck with Sadie. She was my life. I'm going to love Sadie like a sister still, but I've decided to try to become a bit more independent from her."

***STATIC***

**JUSTIN**

"Look at how beautiful I am! I can't believe that sweaty oaf, Sadie, thought that I'd ever like her. Maybe I'll become her boyfriend, though, since she's so easy to manipulate."

***STATIC***

**NOAH**

"Yippee! A new season! Hooray! I can't wait for the Dodgeball challenge since it's so my forte. I already know that I'm an early goer."

***STATIC***

**EZEKIEL**

"This season is the Zeke's season. The Zeke is going to go from worst to first. I'm winning this, baby!"

***STATIC***

The scene changed to the campers walking up the historical cliff of Camp Wawanakwa.

"Hey, Katie! Are you as excited as I am for this season?" Sadie squealed with excitement while she ran to catch up with Katie.

"What? Oh, um, yeah. I'm excited!" Katie replied, showing no expression at all. "I'm going to go talk to DJ."

"Ooh! Katie's got a crush!"

Katie ignored Sadie as she ran up to DJ. DJ noticed Katie and quickly spoke up. "Hey, Katie!"

"Hey, DJ! Do you think you're going to be able to jump down the 1,000 foot cliff?"

"Of course I'll be able to. I've done crazier things on this show than that. This is going to be easy for me."

* * *

"Oh, shit!" DJ screamed in fear at the top of the cliff as he toppled onto Katie.

"'Oh shit' is right, DJ!" Chris evilly chuckled. "Campers, the first part to the first challenge is a new and improved 10,000 foot high cliff!"

"So, first up to jump is the Fighting Banshees!"

Heather looked down and walked away as she yawned and said, "You can try all you want to, Leshawna, but I'm not jumping off that cliff."

Leshawna, furious and angry, ran towards Heather, preparing to push her over the cliff. Sadly, her attempt failed as Heather sidestepped, which made Leshawna fall over the cliff instead.

"OW!"

"Leshawna, my luscious! No!" Harold screamed, but was too scared to jump after her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that there's no safe zone anymore. That water is infested with sharks." Chris explained, with a look of power on his face.

"Oh shit!" DJ yelled as he fell to ground, sucking on his thumb afterwards.

Sadie walked up to Katie and whispered in her ear. "Nice choice of a crush." Sadie then walked away. She slightly giggled as she left Katie.

A feminine voice was heard who was threatening Chris from below. "Chris! You are so dead once this challenge is over!"

"And that's one point for the Banshees. Anyone else going to go?" Chris asked.

"Me! I'll go."

"You! Now that's a shocker!"

DJ stood up and said, "I need to prove to my team that I'm a strong player. I'm not wearing that hat twice."

Katie walked up to DJ and said, "I'll go with you."

With that, Katie and DJ jumped. Within a few seconds two splashes were heard and eventually the cast heard a 'We're Good' from Katie.

"I'm not doing it. Give me the chicken hat."

"And Sadie is the first one to give up. Here's your hat," Chris said with grin.

"I'm sorry, guys, but Katie went without me. I can't go without her," Sadie said, head down, as she departed from the cliff.

"Chicken!" Duncan bellowed. "Have fun being eliminated first!"

"I'm not doing it either."

"And Heather takes the second chicken hat! This is getting good."

Heather ran and caught up with Sadie. "I'm sorry Katie left you up there alone. I'd never leave you up there alone, friend."

"Oh, don't worry. Katie just forgot about me for a second. Not a big deal."

"I'd never forget you. Stay with me and I'll get you into the final 2. Guaranteed."

"Well..."

***STATIC***

**SADIE**

"Heather does bring up some good points. Maybe I should go with her."

***STATIC***

"...Okay, I accept, but let me see if Katie wants in," Sadie said as she ran off to tell Katie, ashamed of herself for making a decision without her BFFFL.

"Don't! I won't get her out, but this is our little secret." Heather yelled, as Sadie stopped running, and turned around. "Okay. Our little secret."

***STATIC***

**HEATHER**

"Too easy. I've already got my new Lindsiot. Welcome to the tea party, Sadie. More like 'Sa-dumbass'!"

***STATIC***

"Well, I'm jumping. This is nothing!" Duncan said as fell from the cliff. "I told you! This is too easy!"

"Anyone else?" Chris asked, as he looked at Harold, Geoff, Bridgette, Eva, Ezekiel. Harold walked up, calm and relaxed, and jumped. "For Leshawna!"

"Together?" Bridgette asked as she put her hand out.

"Together!" Geoff said as he accepted Bridgette's hand. Together they ran, and jumped, and within a couple of seconds, splashes were heard. "Yeah, dude! Rock on!"

"Geoff, there's sharks in here! Hurry up!"

"Coming, Bridgey-Boo!"

"Two more left. Ironically, they were the worst campers the first time around." Chris said, as he saw Eva turn red.

"How dare you call me one of the worst! Especially with… that thing!" Eva screamed as she pointed at Ezekiel. She then kicked Chris in the, err, testicles. "That'll teach you a lesson! Never tell me I'm one of the worst!" Eva howled at Chris as she ran and jumped off the cliff.

Claps and cheers were heard from the other team, and Ezekiel, when Eva jumped down.

Chris immediately got up and threatened the Wailing Ghouls as he said, "Do you really want the disadvantage?"

The Ghouls shut their mouths as Ezekiel screamed at the top of his lungs and jumped off the cliff. "Aah! Ouch! Stop it! Why do these sharks hate me, eh?!"

"Who doesn't hate you?" Chris whispered under his breath, remembering what Ezekiel did to him in TDAS, even though it was a crazed intern, still, and not the real Ezekiel.

"So, Wailing Ghouls. All you need to do is have at least 9 people jump and you guys get the advantage. So, who's first?" Chris asked.

"Not me!" Courtney spoke up. "Neither is Gwen. My contract states that Gwen and I cannot do anything dangerous. We'll take the hats." Courtney took both hats, stuffed one on herself, and then put one on Gwen. She, then, took Gwen's hand and walked down the cliff.

"Wait, Courtney! Why are you making decisions for me?!" Gwen yelled, as she took the hat off. "Chris, I'm jumping!"

Courtney didn't let go of Gwen's hand, though. Instead, she kept a tighter grip. "I'm not letting my best friend get hurt."

"Ugh!"

***STATIC***

**GWEN**

"Courtney is really getting on my last nerve. She's treating me like I'm a God. What's her deal?"

***STATIC***

**COURTNEY**

"Doesn't Gwen realize that I'm trying to protect her? Truth is, I've never had a best friend, and I don't want to lose her."

***STATIC***

"Wow, you guys are already behind two! Everyone from your team has to jump now." Chris chuckled, with a maleficent grin.

"I'll go guys. Let me just get a running start." Tyler said confidently, but, sadly, for our favorite clumsy jock, he ended up tripping on a rock, which caused him to fall painfully down the cliff, which resulted in him hitting many stumps coming out of the cliff along the way.

"Oh no! Taylor! I'll help you!" Lindsay yelled, as she ran off the cliff. "For Taylor!"

"Anyone else?"

"I guess I'll go," Trent said as he jumped down.

"Oh, come on! No drama! God, Trent, you've gone so boring!"

"Um, Chris. He's already in the water. He can't hear you," Beth popped up.

"Shut it, Beth!" Chris yelled, and then proceeded to pushed Beth over the edge of the cliff.

"I'm not doing it," Cody stated as he took the hat. As Cody took the chicken hat, Chris pulled it back. "Woah, woah, woah! Not so fast. We have a different thing for you," Chris said while he chuckled like an antagonist in a movie.

"What do you mean?" Cody asked, and all of a sudden, a certain voice came into hearing. "Cody!"

"Not Sierra! Okay, okay. I'll jump!" Cody screamed, as he ran at high-speed, off the cliff, in hope that Sierra would not see him.

Chris pulled out a video and played it just before revealing that it was a recording of Sierra's voice. "I am so keeping this!"

"Come on, Big-O! Let's do this thing! Mwuhahahahahaha!" Izzy cackled as she jumped off the cliff.

"Wait up for me, Izzy!" Owen screamed as he jumped off the cliff.

"This is going by quickly. So, it comes down to you two." Chris said, looking at Justin and Noah. "So, who's next?"

"I'll go because this is going to be so much fun!" Noah sarcastically said while he waved his hands in the air and jumped off the cliff.

"Wow! I thought he wasn't going to jump! I can't believed he risked his book getting damaged from the water."

***STATIC***

**NOAH**

"I'm not an idiot, Chris. I heard you say that we were revisiting challenges. I kept the books in the cabins."

***STATIC***

"Justin, my man! You're up! Are you going, or not?" Chris asked, as Justin just stared at him, obviously thinking about what to do.

"Nope. I'm not doing this. I'm not risking my beautiful face getting ruined. I'll even take that ugly, unfashionable chicken hat." Justin said, just before winking at the camera.

"Yeah, whatever. Here you go," Chris said as he tossed the hat to Justin. Justin, sadly, wasn't paying attention, and the corner of the hat hit him in the eye.

"Aaah! My beautiful face! My beautiful face!" Justin screamed while accidentally running off the cliff.

"Meh. Still doesn't count. He took the hat," Chris chuckled, then hopped on a helicopter which was being driven by Chef. The helicopter flew down to the contestants where Chris got off.

"The winners are the Fighting Banshees! You guys get the advantage in the second part of this challenge. In the second part of the challenge, because someone," Chris paused, then glared at Chef, "broke my hot tub, you guys will be making a new hot tub for me... again!"

"It wasn't my fault that the hot tub wasn't sturdy enough for both of our weight!" Chef yelled.

"Well maybe you should lose a few pounds, fatty," Chris said under his breath.

"Chris, what is this advantage that we get? Is it those crummy carts again?" Heather scoffed as her teammates nodded in agreement.

"No, Heather," Chris answered. "Your advantage is that you get to start making the hot tub before the other team! Before the Wailing Ghouls can start building their hot tub, the whole team has to run around the island.

"What?!" Courtney screamed, in her bitchy fashion. "That's unfair! We have Owen on our team!"

"Should've jumped then, Court," Chris stated. "Every single one of you will have two hours to build the hot tub. Whichever looks better, in my judgement, wins. Your time starts now!"

* * *

"We can do this, guys," Bridgette said with hope. "Just don't slack off. The other team could still catch up."

"Yeah, guys! Lets work our little booties off here," Leshawna agreed, already carrying some pieces.

Behind Leshawna, it was quite noticeable that Katie and Sadie were struggling. DJ saw this and decided to help. "I'll take those, Katie," DJ kindly said, taking the parts from her.

"Could you help me, please?" Sadie begged, but no one helped. "I can't carry these any longer!" Sadly, Sadie couldn't hold them anymore, letting go of the pieces.

"Nice job!" Duncan sarcastically said. "You broke some of the pieces."

Sadie started to cry. "I'm sorry. It's just that no one would help me." Heather looked from afar, face-palming.

***STATIC***

**SADIE**

"Why is all the love going to Katie? I want DJ gone!"

***STATIC***

**HEATHER**

"Oh god, Sadie's a piece of work. All the potential of her being more skilled than Lindsay just went down the drain."

***STATIC***

* * *

"Come on, Owen! Go faster!" Courtney yelled, jogging next to Owen.

"I'm sorry, Courtney! I'm trying my best!" Owen panted heavily.

Courtney's face steamed red and yelled at Owen, "The whole team already finished and you're not even one-fourth of the way there!"

"I'm trying real hard, Courtney! Your yelling isn't helping!" Owen whined, but then smelled a scent. "Ooh! Brownies!" Owen ran as fast he can, and without notice, knocked down Courtney. Courtney tried to get up, but couldn't. "Ow! My leg! Help!"

Sadly, Courtney's teammates didn't hear her and she was left alone, struggling to crawl to the other side of the island.

* * *

"Come on, guys! We've got this!" Bridgette cheered. Their hot tub was coming around very nicely. They only needed a couple more pieces and then they needed to paint it. After that, they'd be done.

"Careful, careful," Harold whispered, carefully putting on the last piece to the hot tub. Duncan came up around him and smirked. "Hey, dweeb!"

This noise scared Harold, and he pushed the piece into place too hard, knocking the hot tub down. They had to start all over again.

"Harold, you dork!" Duncan bullied. Harold was appalled and fought back whilst stating the obvious. "You made me!"

"Come on, dudes, let's just get this thing back up!" Geoff encouraged. His girlfriend stepped in and said, "Yeah! The other team hasn't even started yet!"

Bridgette was right, the other team was still waiting for the famous CIT.

* * *

"I'm going to go look for her," Gwen said, going back on the trail.

"I'll come with you!" Cody said, "To keep you safe, of course." Trent pushed Cody out of the way.

"No, I will!" Cody and Trent started bumping each other out of the way until Gwen answered, "I'm okay! I'll go alone!"

"Courtney? Where are you, Courtney?" Gwen called out, hoping to hear a voice. Eventually, she did.

"Gwen? Is that you? I need help!" Gwen turned the corner to see a crawling Courtney. "Um, Courtney, what happened?"

"My leg! Owen ran over it when he smelled some brownies! I think its broken!" Courtney complained.

"Izzy!" Gwen exclaimed. "She put out brownies, hoping for the same result as the finale a couple years ago."

"When I get back to my cabin I am so suing that psycho!" Courtney raged. "Doesn't she know I'm a CIT?"

Gwen nodded. "Everyone knows that, Courtney. "Now come on. Try to get up and put your arm over my shoulder."

"Okay," Courtney got up, slowly, and put her arm over Gwen's shoulder. "Let's go!"

"Ahem, ahem! Announcement campers! Thirty minutes left!" Chris announced over the PA.

"Fuck!" The two girls said simultaneously.

* * *

"Yeah! Let's go team!" Ezekiel cheered. "We're surprisingly doing better than them!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Eva asked, getting angry.

"Well, like last time, we have more girls than them, and guys are usually stronger," Ezekiel explained.

Eva picked up Ezekiel from the neck as Eva, Leshawna, Bridgette, Katie, and Sadie glared at him. "You made the same mistake again!" Eva yelled. "You better hope that we win tonight, or else you're going home!"

"Surely he didn't mean that… Right, Zeke?" Geoff asked.

Ezekiel looked scared, worried that he'd say the wrong the again, so he just nodded his head up and down.

"See, brodettes, he's cool," Geoff assured the females of his team as Eva set Ezekiel down.

"He better shut his mouth. If he says one more sexist thing, then Chris won't be the one kicking him off the island," Eva threatened.

"Yeah, what Eva said!" Bridgette agreed.

"Finally! We're done with the pieces!" DJ cheered, as Harold put the last piece in.

"Okay, now, three people can hose water in the hot tub as we have three hoses. The rest of us will paint the outer layer. Who wants to do the hose?" Harold instructed.

"Me!" Heather volunteered, as she did not want to get paint on her outfit. "Sadie will, too!"

"I will?" Sadie asked.

"You will," Heather confirmed.

"Okay, I will," Sadie, said, frowning.

"Who else will?" Harold asked.

Ezekiel raised his hand. "I will, I guess."

"Okay! Good! Everyone else, get started on the painting," Harold instructed, grabbing a can of paint.

***STATIC***

**SADIE**

"I really don't like Heather bossing me around. It makes me feel powerless."

***STATIC***

* * *

"It's about time you got back!" Justin complained. "You know standing in a spot for a long time gives mosquitoes better opportunities to bite you. I can't get these bites off my beautiful skin!"

"Shut it, Justin!" Gwen said coldly. "Courtney was hurt by Owen." Everyone then looked at Owen.

"What did I do?" He innocently asked.

"You ran over my foot!" Courtney yelled.

"Oops. Sorry!" Owen apologized.

"Whatever," Courtney said angrily.

"Attention, campers! You only have 15 more minutes left" Chris announced.

"Fuck!" Courtney yelled. "And I can't help you because I need to go see a paramedic. Sorry guys," Courtney said as the medical staff attended to her.

***STATIC***

**CHRIS**

"We have a medical staff?! You learn something new everyday!"

***STATIC***

* * *

"And… done!" Harold announced as everybody stepped back.

"Nice job being our leader, sugar-baby!" Leshawna complimented, running up to Harold and hugging him. "Now give me some sugar!"

"Oh, God!" Duncan said, looking at the love scene.

"Aw! Don't you just love watching a couple express their love, Katie?" Sadie asked her BFFFL.

Katie was busy talking to DJ, though, and didn't listen to Sadie.

"Katie!" Sadie exclaimed.

"What? Um, um, sure!" Katie said, then went back to her conversation with DJ.

***STATIC***

**SADIE**

"Number one on my list for Heather and I to get voted out is DJ! He's stealing my BFFFL!"

***STATIC***

* * *

"Okay. Now if we make sure that the hot tub is structurally supported, then we may have a shot, no matter how unattractive it looks." Cody said encouraged.

"Well, let's get to work!" Trent cheerfully said.

Every member of the Wailing Ghouls grabbed some parts and put them together as fast as possible.

"Where does this go?" Lindsay asked, carrying what she thought was a part, but was actually a rock.

"You put it inside your head. You need something in there," Noah sarcastically said.

Lindsay didn't get the sarcasm and started trying to get it inside her head. She repeatedly hit her head with the rock, hoping it would make its way in. "Come on, you little rock! You can do it!" Lindsay cheered. Eventually, though, Beth took the rock from Lindsay. "Let's not try to hurt yourself, Lindsay."

"I refuse to pick up this piece!" Justin exclaimed. "What if it pulls one of my gorgeous muscles?!"

"Don't worry, Justin. I'll take your piece, and Lindsay's," Tyler said.

"Okay! This is coming together nicely! Just three more pieces!" Cody said. "Come on, Tyler!"

Tyler, holding the last three pieces, responded, "I'm going as fast as I can, dude." Sadly, Tyler tripped and fell on top of the hot tub when he finally got there, knocking it down. "Oh no! I'm so sorry, guys! Let's try to get it back up quickly."

"And your time is up, campers! Stand away from your hot tub, or be automatically eliminated," Chris announced as he walked over to the Banshees' hot tub. "Hmm! It looks nice, just let me test it out." Chris said as he took his shirt off, and hopped in. As he got in, the whole thing came tumbling down. "Woah! That's unsafe! You guys should be ashamed!"

"Oops. We must've forgot a piece," Harold said.

Duncan looked Harold, angrily. "Idiot!"

"Okay, on to the Ghouls! Where's your hot tub?" Chris wondered.

"Well you see," Trent started up, "We may have broken ours..."

"Well, then that means that the Wailing Ghouls are in the elimination ceremony tonight!" Chris said. "I'll see you guys in an hour." Chris then turned to the Fighting Banshees. "You guys are lucky, so that means you're safe tonight. Your reward is a hot tub party! Too bad you don't have a hot tub," Chris chuckled as he left.

**(ELIMINATION CEREMONY)**

"Okay! You guys know how it goes! You have all voted. The one with the most votes is out, must leave the island, and never return!" Chris announced.

"Yeah, yeah! Just get on with it!" Courtney screamed.

"Fine! Yeesh! Someone's in a hurry!" Chris said, while Courtney glared at him. "Okay, if you are safe, you get a marshmallow. Getting marshmallows are Beth and Cody!" Chris said, throwing marshmallows at Beth and Cody. "Next safe are Gwen and Izzy!" Chris said, throwing marshmallows at those two people. "Also safe are Noah, Justin, Trent, and Cody!" Chris threw marshmallows at those four, but hit Noah in the eye.

"Nice aim, McLean," Noah said.

Trent and Cody glared at each other while Justin just sat there and cautiously caught his. He didn't want it to hit his eye. His eyes are his best feature, after all.

"Courtney, Tyler, and Owen. Three campers left, but only two marshmallows. Who's safe?… Courtney, you brought the team behind by not finishing the course quickly, plus you have an injury. Tyler, you were the ultimate cause of your team's loss. You guys would've won if you didn't act so clumsy. Owen, you were the reason why Courtney took so long on the course. You need to be more careful, dude. You all have good reasons to be out, but only one of you is… The next one safe is Owen!" Chris announced as he threw a marshmallow directly at Owen's mouth.

"Courtney, Tyler. One of you are leaving us tonight. The person staying here and getting this gooey treat is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Tyler! Courtney, you have been eliminated," Chris said, tossing the last marshmallow to Tyler, as Courtney stood up, on crutches, appalled.

"Why me?! I'm a CIT! I'm your best team player!" Courtney yelled, obviously upset.

"Well, Courtney, we picked you because you didn't perform the jump on the cliff, and you're also injured. We don't need your injury to drag us down," Noah said un-sarcastically.

"But I'm a CIT! And, and, and that's it! I'm a CIT! You guys need me! I refuse to be first out! You can't make me, Chris!" Courtney yelled and screamed as Chef dragged her down the oh-so-famous Walk of Shame. At the end of the Walk of Shame, there was a new device. It was a twenty foot pole with a bungee cord on top. On the side of one poll was a ladder. Chef started to climb up it, with Courtney in his arms, hitting him in the back repeatedly as she yelled at him to let her go.

"This is the Bungee of Disappointment. Congratulations, Courtney! You get to use it first!" Chris happily said.

As Chef headed back down the poll after setting Courtney in the middle of the bungee, a crane popped up from under the water and started to pull the bungee, and Courtney, down.

"I refuse this! I'll be back! I have powerful lawyers! I always get my way!" Courtney argued.

As the crane let go, Courtney said one last thing. "I'm a CITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" And that was it. Courtney was gone, popped up, waiting to fall into the water.

"Do you think we should've tested it before we put a camper in it?" Chris asked Chef. Chef shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, I didn't like her anyway… So, Courtney is our first camper out. What will happen in the next episode when we put our twist on the Sleep-A-Thon? Will Sadie and Heather's alliance thrive? Will Gwen do better without Courtney bugging her? Will Katie and DJ's friendship grow into a relationship? Find this out and much more next time on Total. Drama. Pandemonium!"

* * *

**(VOTES)**

**Beth** \- I'm voting Tyler! Sorry, Lindsay, but I don't think anyone else deserves to go home.

**Cody** \- Ugh! Gwen is mine! When is Trent going to get that? He had his chance! Trent has to go!

**Courtney** \- That fatass made us lose! Not me! CITs never lose! He's going to go because he caused this. Its common sense, people! If he doesn't go, then my team is a bunch of idiots. I'm sure Gwen will vote with me!

**Gwen** \- I'm voting Courtney. She's nice and all, but dang, she's gone creepy! I'm not her daughter. She treats me like I'm a little kid. Sorry, Courtney. I hope we can be friends still, but you have to go!

**Izzy **\- I'm voting for Justin! He's not fooling Izzy with his charm! He did nothing this challenge. Izzy did everything!

**Justin** \- I'm voting Owen because he is utterly disgusting. His farts make me feel like I'm dying. I can't have that hideous beast next to my beauty.

**Lindsay** \- Tyler told me to vote for Condra (Courtney), so I'm voting her.

**Noah** \- Courtney's the obvious choice. If she hadn't broken her leg, I wouldn't have voted for her, but with the leg, she's dead weight.

**Owen** \- Tyler made us lose, and I'm scared of Courtney, so I can't vote her. She'd kill me. Sorry, buddy!

**Trent** \- Cody needs to back off! Gwen's open again and I can get back to the boyfriend status, but he's getting in the way. Get with the program, dude! You didn't have a chance before, and you don't have it now!

**Tyler** \- I'm voting for Courtney because she's rude, and also because of her leg. You can't fix the leg. I'm probably out, anyway.

**Courtney - 4 (OUT)**

**Tyler - 2**

**Owen - 2**

**Justin - 1**

**Cody - 1**

**Trent - 1**

Elimination Order - Courtney

**A/N: Okay, so my first elimination is done. Sorry if it feels rushed. I just wanted to get it out of the way. I know it's been a while, and I'm not going to say that I'll start updating sooner because that would be complete bullshit. Anyways, criticism is helpful, and wanted. I always want to get better, and hope to get better as I go. Tell me how you feel about the characters. Which ones do you like and which ones do I need to do a better job writing. Did you like the first one eliminated (Sorry Courtney fans, she may comeback. You never know.)? Lastly, favorites and follows are appreciated, and no troll reviews please.**

**Lastly, I'd like to thank LittleMissyGalPal again! You rock Bella!**

**Signing off,**

**Ironwood811**


	3. Sleep-A-Thon

**A/N: Okay, I know that I haven't updated this story in a very long time, but I'm now ready to update this. :P**

**Oh, yeah, and also, I've changed my pen name since I've updated this. I used to be Ironwood811, but now I'm xXIronMusicXx. Also, my avatar changed, but I've been changing my avatar a lot, so expect vatar changes. Just remember the new username, though, so you know it's still ****same old me! :)**

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama Pandemonium," Chris exclaimed, "Injuries happened, as Courtney hurt her leg, alliances emerged, as Sadie and Heather came together, romance was through the air, with Katie and DJ, a love triangle appeared between Trent, Cody, and Gwen, and some people just didn't learn from their mistakes, like Ezekiel, Tyler, and Courtney. In the first half of the challenge, we went back to a favorite of mine, the cliff, and the Fighting Banshees won the advantage. In the next part, Owen and Courtney held their team behind, but they almost caught up, until Tyler ruined it all. In the end, the Fighting Banshees won the challenge, by a hair. At the vote, the Wailing Ghouls found themselves in a vote between Courtney, Owen, and Tyler, but in the end, Courtney was the first boot. What will happen now? Find out now on Total Drama Pandemonium!"

* * *

***STATIC***

**JUSTIN**

"I need an alliance. Easy for me to get them. I'll just go to the ladies."

***STATIC***

"Hey Izzy, Owen! How are you guys?" Justin asked walking up to them.

"Good!" Owen shouted with googly eyes.

Justin ripped off his shirt, on the scene, and smiled, flexing his muscles. "So I was thinking that us three could be an alliance. Your thoughts?"

Owen dreamily nodded his head.

"Sure!" Izzy screamed, drooling.

"Great!" Justin exclaimed.

***STATIC***

**IZZY**

"Izzy don't trust him. He's not manipulating Izzy."

***STATIC***

While writing in her diary, Gwen was rudely disturbed by Trent. "Hey Gwen!"

Gwen gasped and jumped up. "Oh, it's you. Hey Trent!" Gwen started to blush.

"Yo Gwen!" Cody yelled, behind Gwen.

Gwen sighed then turned around. "What Cody?"

"Come here! I have to show you something!" Cody yelled back.

***STATIC***

**CODY**

"I didn't have anything to show Gwen, but I needed to get her away from Trent. I ended up showing her that Harold collected new red ants for his ant farm."

***STATIC***

**GWEN**

"Red ants? Might use those again."

***STATIC***

* * *

"Katie! Katie! Where are you?!" Sadie exclaimed as she opened up the girls cabin door and didn't see her BFFFL. Sadie tried the guys cabin, but she wasn't there either. Eventually, Sadie found her best female friend at the beach, walking at the shoreline with DJ, which angered her deeply.

"To think I was going to tell her about Heather!" Sadie said to herself. "I don't care anymore. DJ's going down! I am not going to let Katie push me to the side."

Sadie stomped back to her cabin, and when she got in her bed, she cried.

* * *

Eva walked around camp, exercising and listening to her MP3. Ezekiel followed her, wanting to apologize.

"Eh, Eva!" Ezekiel shouted.

She didn't hear him.

"Eva!" Ezekiel shouted louder.

Eva still didn't hear him.

Ezekiel gave up, and ran up next to Eva, and took her earbuds out so she can hear him.

Eva started to rage at Ezekiel doing the action. "Don't ever touch my earbuds or my MP3 ever again!"

Ezekiel quivered, and hid under his toque. "I just wanted to say sorry for yesterday."

"Well maybe you should do it when I'm not relaxing!" Eva yelled, pushing the prairie boy to the ground. "Leave me alone, you sexist pig!"

Ezekiel got off the ground and ran away quickly as Eva put her earbuds back in and continued to exercise.

* * *

"Attention campers, attention campers. Meet me at the voting ceremonial place in five minutes. Come there or you're out! Hehe! Chris McLean out!"

* * *

"Why are we having a challenge now? The Ghouls just eliminated someone an hour ago!" Bridgette questioned.

"I don't know babe." Geoff answered. "It's really late and it's getting dark. Maybe it's not a challenge. Maybe it's a feast for the winning team and the losing team has to watch us eat."

Bridgette rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's probably it." She said in a sarcastic tone.

* * *

"Welcome campers to the next challenge!" Chris exclaimed, wide grin slapped on his face. "Like the cliff challenge, we have recreated the Awake-A-Thon! It is now the Sleep-A-Thon!"

"Wow, really creative Chris." Noah sarcastically stated.

"Thank you Noah!" Chris answered. "For this challenge, your goal is to keep your eyes closed the longest."

Duncan chuckled. "This challenge is easy! This is a new low for you McLean."

"Oh, you'll see." Chris evilly laughed.

"Like OMG Chip! Don't be evil!" Lindsay said worriedly.

Chris facepalmed, then walked by the fire pit. "Here is where you guys will be sleeping. You'll be sleeping on these complimentary king-sized beds!"

A sound of joy rumbled throughout the campers.

"Now this is the treatment that I deserve!" Leshawna said, jumping on a random bed.

"Okay, everyone on a bed! The challenge will start soon!" Chris announced.

* * *

"Okay campers! Have a good night sleep" Chris laughed. "You're challenge starts now!"

"This is so easy, eh! I could sleep forever!" Ezekiel said.

Chef laughed silently, then turned on a huge shining light right infront of the campers, and looks at Chris and nods. Chris nods back and then Chef turns on the huge light.

"Ach! Eh, what's the problem with that!" Ezekiel yelled, opening his eyes at the light, with a couple other campers.

"So Ezekiel, Beth, Justin, Harold, Owen, Sadie, and Gwen open their eyes and are out!"

"Aww! Why?!" Beth complained.

"I'm not risking my eyes being burnt to crisps by those lights!" Justin informed everyone.

"My mad skills were not enough for this light." Harold sighed in defeat.

"I just wanted to be out." Owen said. "I need my late night snack!"

"Come on Katie! Wake up so we can go do our nails before going to bed!" Sadie told her BFFFL.

"Not now Sadie! I need to stay like this for the challenge." Katie answered.

"Okay, I'll be in the cabin, waiting for you!" Sadie said, walking to the cabins with the other eliminated campers, except Owen. He went to the Cafeteria.

"Don't eat all the food!" Chef yelled, running after Owen.

* * *

"Let's see, it's six a.m. and everyone is mostly doing strong. Although, Cody is whimpering and shaking in the corner. I wonder why." Chris announced.

"Gah!" Cody yelled, waking up.

"And Cody is out!" Chris announced, then looked at the other campers and saw Tyler and Noah awaken by the noise. "And Tyler and Noah too!"

"Ugh, I had a nightmare!" Cody defended himself.

"Yeah, and because of that, you scared us!" Noah exclaimed, pointing to Tyler and himself.

"Yeesh, I'm sorry." Cody apologized.

* * *

"It is now eight a.m., morning time! Remember campers, don't wake up!" Chris chuckled.

* * *

Geoff sat up and stretched out his arms, and yawned. Afterwards, he opened his eyes. "Good morni-Oh crap! Not cool bro!" Geoff said once he realized that the challenge was still going on.

"And it is now 7-3 Banshees over Ghouls!" Chris announced.

"Sorry guys!" Geoff said, walking out of the challenge.

"Wait for me babe!" Bridgette yelled, waking up and following Geoff.

"Make that 6-3." Chris chuckled.

"Why'd you do that?" Geoff asked.

"Our team is ahead by a lot and I want to spend time with you Geoffy-poo." Bridgette answered.

"Aww, you're the best!" Geoff said, kissing his girlfriend.

* * *

"Now, a twist! Chef will be shooting golf balls at you guys blindfolded!"Chris said excitedly.

"Oh no! I'm not doing that!" DJ screamed, waking up and running away.

"Me neither." Katie said, getting up and following DJ.

"And it's now 4-3, Banshees still in the lead!" Chris announced. "Chef, start shooting those golf balls!"

Chef started shooting the golf balls in random places, hitting contestants, animals, and even Chris.

"Hey! Watch it Chef!" Chris yelled.

A golf ball hit Izzy in the head. "Yeah, yeah, bullseye! I win! Hit me again Cheffy!" Izzy cackled.

Chris looked stunned at Izzy's reaction. "Uh, um, okay?"

A ball hit Trent in the kiwis. His eyes popped open as he fell on the ground, whimpering like a baby.

"And Trent is out! 4-2, Banshees in lead!" Chris announced.

Cody, who was watching the challenge on the side, ran up to Trent and started laughing at Trent. "You are so manly!" he said sarcastically. After talking smack to Trent, Cody got hit in the kiwis with a ball as well and fell to the ground, right next to Trent, crying. They both wanted to hurt each other, but they both were trying to get over the pain of where the golf balls hit them.

A golf ball hit right next to Heather's head and it was enough for her to panic. "I'm done!" she exclaimed, running away.

"It is now 3-2, Banshees! Eva, Leshawna, and Duncan versus Izzy and Lindsay! I'm really shocked Lindsay is still in it."

"Ha! Heather wimped out before I did!" Leshawna laughed.

Heather heard this and turned around, picked a golf ball up, and threw it at Leshawna's stomach at a fast pace, causing Leshawna to open up her eyes and fall to the ground. "Ooh, you better run gal, cause Leshawna is coming after you!" Leshawna enraged, getting up and chasing Heather.

"Tie game, 2-2 all!" Chris announced.

At once, golf balls hit Eva in the head, stomach, and knees. Eva woke up from the pain, in complete rage. She ran after Chef, causing Chef to stop throwing the golf balls.

"I'm going to kill you!" Eva yelled as she chased Chef.

"Well, I guess the golf ball twist is done. Now, I have spikes that will rise from your bed." Chris announced.

As the spikes appeared, Izzy's eyes widened it happiness. "Ooh, Izzy loves spikes! Izzy wants to count them! Izzy wants to taste them!"Izzy said, jumping off her bed and counting the spikes.

"Um, okay. Well it's Lindsay for the Ghouls versus Duncan for the Banshees!" Chris announced as all the eliminated contestants came out from wherever they were to cheer on their teammate still in it.

"Ha! Piece of cake! Lindsay is a dimbo. I can beat her easily." Duncan remarked.

"Wait a second. Is Lindsay snoring?" Beth asked as Lindsay made loud noises from her bed.

"She is!" Chris exclaimed. "She's been sleeping through all of this. Incredible!"

"Now, for our last event, we have toilet flushes. I imagine our campers still in would love to go to the bathroom, if they could just see where to go." Chris announced as he had all the campers out of the challenge flush a toilet. Lindsay did not budge an inch, but Duncan started to squirm, having to go to the bathroom really badly.

"Guys! Duncan's vulnerable to this! Keep doing it!" Gwen yelled to her teammates.

The Ghouls started to flush their toilets rapidly as Duncan squirmed more and more. "McLean, can we please have a timeout to just go to the bathroom?" Duncan asked.

"No can do Duncan!" Chris answered.

"Well, the fuck it. I have to go!" Duncan said as he gave up and opened his eyes while running to the bathroom.

"And, shockingly, Lindsay has won it for the Ghouls!" Chris yells.

The Wailing Ghouls ran up to Lindsay and started to cheer her on. She slowly woke up, and when she officially awoken, she was confused. "What? A challenge went on? I just wanted some beauty sleep."

"Lindsay, you won the challenge for us!" Beth exclaimed.

"I did!? Yay! Thanks for having this challenge Chip!" Lindsay told the host in joy.

"Well, Wailing Ghouls, you guys are safe tonight. You're reward is that you get to sleep in comfy beds tonight! Fighting Banshees, I'll see you guys tonight at the elimination ceremony." Chris said as he walked away from the campers. "Now can somebody get me a drink!? I've been watching this challenge forever! I'm thirsty!"

* * *

"Sadie, come here!" Heather whispered to Sadie. "Here's our perfect opportunity to get DJ out. You ready for it?"

"Oh yes I am!" Sadie squealed happily.

"Okay, so I am going to distract Eva and bring her to the beach. While I do that, you'll have about five minutes to take Eva's MP3 and shove it in DJ's back pocket. You have to be really careful about this or else you could be caught and eliminated." Heather explained. "Got it?"

"Oh, I got it!" Sadie exclaimed, happily laughing.

***STATIC***

**HEATHER**

"This is too easy. Either DJ goes home if Sadie does the plan correctly, or else Sadie will get caught doing this and she'll be out. No matter what, it's a win-win for me because in either circumstance, I'll still be there, and even if my 'ally' gets out, that could be an opportunity to warm up to Katie after Sadie leaves. Dang, I am smart. I deserve a fucking medal for this hard work."

***STATIC***

* * *

"Hey Eva! I found some weights down by the beach, underneath a tree. I think they might be yours. Would you like to check it out with me?" Heather asked.

"Uh, I think I have all my weights, but sure, why not." Eva answered, worried.

***STATIC***

**EVA**

"Heather better not be setting me up to be out again like last time. I'll smash her head if she is!"

***STATIC***

Heather looked behind her shoulder while she walked away with Eva and gave Sadie a nod. Sadie slowly, and quietly, while all the girls from the Banshees were out and about, walked into the cabin and took Eva's MP3. She tip-toed over to Katie and DJ, putting the MP3 in her pocket. "Hey guys!" Sadie said out loud to Katie and DJ, sitting at the tree, talking.

DJ looked up. "Oh, hey Sadie. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm good. What are you guys talking about?" Sadie asked.

"We're talking about who to vote for. We're thinking Ezekiel since he was first out and because he's still a sexist." Katie answered.

"Oh, okay. Can I join you guys in this conversation?" Sadie asked, sitting in between DJ and Katie.

"Sure! Who do you think should go?" Katie asked her BFFFL.

"Well, Bridgette kind of left the challenge just because her boyfriend got out, but I do agree about Ezekiel." Sadie answered. "How about you DJ?"

As DJ answered, Sadie sneakily slipped the MP3 into DJ's pocket. In the middle of DJ's sentence, the group of three heard a scream from the girls cabin. They all ran, and Katie yelled, "What's happening!?"

"My MP3 went missing again! I swear Heather, if you did this again, I'll kill you!" Eva yelled, enraged.

"You can look through my bag, and my pockets. I have nothing." Heather said.

After checking Heather and finding nothing, Eva ordered everyone to let her check their things. When she got up to DJ, she said, "Check your pockets!"

DJ checked his front pockets and nothing came out. "Check the back pockets too!" Eva yelled.

When DJ checked his back pockets, he felt something and pulled it out. It was Eva's MP3. "Aaaaaaaaaaah! You stole it!" Eva yelled running after DJ, ready to attack.

"No I didn't! I don't steal!" DJ defended himself.

As Geoff and Duncan held Eva off, Leshawna walked up and said, "Well it doesn't look good for you sugar. Why would you steal her things?"

"I didn't Leshawna! You know me! I didn't do it!" DJ cried.

"Whoa, whoa, Eva calm down. You have your MP3 back." Duncan told the muscle girl.

"Fine, whatever." Eva said, walking away. "I know who I'm voting tonight."

"I think we all do." Heather scoffed, then walked away.

After Sadie followed Heather, and Ezekiel, Harold, and Leshawna went to their cabins, Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, and Katie stayed behind.

"Guys, I didn't do it!" DJ told them.

"We know you didn't Deej, but it looks bad for you right now." Bridgette said. "I would not be shocked if Heather set this up just like she did last time."

"Well, we could vote Heather!" Katie piped up. "Us five, and I could get Sadie to join."

"That would mean we would have the majority, but could we vote out Eva please. If we keep Eva, she'll kill me." DJ stated.

"I mean, I guess we could bro." Geoff answered.

"Yeah, let me just get Sadie on our side, and then we're good." Katie happily said, running off to the cabin.

"Wait!" DJ yelled. "So are us six, like, an alliance?"

"I'd be up for it with Sadie and I." Katie said.

"I think Geoff and I'd be cool with it too." Bridgette added.

"Sure, for now." Duncan said.

***STATIC***

**DUNCAN**

"I am definitely not in that alliance for sure. I want to explore my options, but hey, if they think I'm in their alliance, then that means I'm safe for a couple more challenges."

***STATIC***

"Sadie come here!" Katie yelled to her BFFFL, spotting her sitting by the cafeteria.

Sadie got up and slowly walked up to Katie. "Yeah?"

"Could you do me a huge favor and vote for Eva with me!? Please Sadie! You know I like DJ and I don't want to see him go!" Katie begged.

"I don't know." Sadie answered. "DJ is a thief and he is a threat."

"Sadie, you know DJ would never do anything like that!" Katie said. "Just please vote Eva!"

"Okay, alright. I'll vote Eva." Sadie answered.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! You rock Sadie!" Katie squealed.

***STATIC***

**SADIE**

"I don't know what to do! Do I vote DJ out, which is who I really want out, or do I vote out Eva to make my BFFFL happy?"

***STATIC***

* * *

"Okay, you have all finished voting. If you are safe, you will receive a marshmallow. If you do not have a marshmallow, then you are out and must go on the Bungee of Disappointment where you will leave and never come back, ever!"

Katie looked down at Sadie and smiled. Sadie looked worried as she looked at Katie. Sadie then looked over to DJ who was freaked out by Eva staring at him.

"The first marshmallows go to Duncan and Leshawna!" Chris said as he tossed marshmallows to the bad boy and the girl with 'tude.

"Oh yeah baby! Leshawna is here for another week!" Leshawna exclaimed as she enjoyed her marshmallow. Duncan just rolled his eyes at her.

"Also safe, Harold, Sadie, and Katie!" Chris read from a sheet of paper as he threw the marshmallows, hitting Harold in the eye. "Gosh!"

Katie got up with Sadie and they squealed together, although Sadie's was less enthusiastic.

"Also safe is Heather, Geoff, Bridgette, and Ezekiel!" Chris exclaimed.

Heather looked deviously at DJ, while Bridgette and Geoff kissed each other and Ezekiel cheered. "Yeah! Another elimination survived! Da Zeke has improved his game!"

"Yeah you did." Chris said, rolling his eyes.

Chris, then, narrowed his eyes at DJ and Eva. "Eva, DJ, you two are the bottom two and one of you will be leaving tonight. You both have good reasons to leave, I guess. I heard that DJ stole Eva's MP3. Not cool dude, not cool. But Eva, you have to keep your anger intact and not blow up like you did. It's really quite frightening. The last person safe, getting this delicious marshmallow is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...DJ! Eva, you have been eliminated!" Chris announced, tossing the last marshmallow to DJ, who sighed in relief. Eva stood up and started throwing anything she could find. "This is stupid! I did nothing wrong and you guys are going to let this thief steal my MP3 and get away with it!?" Eva then got really close to DJ. "You better pray that I don't come back because if I do, you're dead! You're all dead if I return! I'll get my revenge, I will!"

"Eva, it is time to walk the Dock of Shame to get to the Bungee of Disappointment." Chris told the pissed girl.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Eva said, ready to punch Chris.

Chef took Eva from the legs, though, and put her over his back and walked down the Dock of Shame with her in his hands.

"I'll get my revenge on you all, especially you DJ! I will!"

Chef put Eva in the Bungee of Disappointment, then ran away.

"Any last words before you leave?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. Fuck you McLeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Eva yelled as she was sent in the air.

All her teammates were very pleased to have her gone. They all waved goodbye, though, out of respect. While waving Heather looked over to Sadie and glared.

***STATIC***

**HEATHER**

"Sadie disobeyed me! She'll pay for this! We had the votes,and she flopped last second. Big mistake Sadie, big mistake"

***STATIC***

* * *

"So Eva is the second camper eliminated again!" Chris announced. "What will happen next time when we put our twist on Dodgebrawl? What is going to be the aftermath of Sadie's decision? Will DJ still have enemies after he 'stole' Eva's MP3? Will Izzy ever trust Justin? Will Cody and Trent ever stop fighting? Will Lindsay kick ass in a challenge again? Find all of this and much more next time on Total Drama Pandemonium!"

* * *

**(VOTES)**

**Bridgette **\- I know in my heart that DJ would never vote anything, and although Eva is good at competitions, I'm scared for DJ if she stays. Sorry Eva.

**DJ** \- I didn't steal Eva's MP3! Oh god, I hope I don't get out because of this. Eva, I'm scared of you, so I'm voting for you.

**Duncan **\- I guess Eva didn't learn from last time about her anger issues. I guess this time she had a right to be mad since someone actually took it, but I don't think my boy, DJ, took it, so Eva, you're the only other option. You played a good game, but bye.

**Eva **\- DJ is going to pay!

**Ezekiel **\- I'm going to vote DJ because Eva scares me and I don't want to get on her bad side, eh.

**Geoff **\- Eva, bra, you got to chill down. If she was smart enough, she'd realize that Heather probably did this again, but the dude doesn't think and she opened her mouth, and that's her downfall. Learn from your mistakes next time Eva.

**Harold **\- Gosh! I can't believe DJ would steal something! I would not expect him to be that way, but I'm still voting for him because he's Duncan's friend and I need to eliminate anything attached to Duncan.

**Heather **\- Sadie will now get what she wants, and that means that she'll stick with me since I helped her, and with DJ gone, I could easily get Katie. This is turning into TDI all over again. Instead of Lindsay and Beth, I have Katie and Sadie after tonight's vote. I own this game.

**Katie **\- DJ can't go! I've got to know him more and more and he's so nice and I feel like I have a chance with him. Sorry Eva, but you're the only other choice.

**Leshawna **\- I can't believe DJ did something like that! I don't want to believe it, but that's the only bad thing that happened in this challenge so I can only vote for DJ. Sorry baby.

**Sadie** \- I know I told Heather I wanted DJ out, but I've realized that Katie is really happy with him, and today, they included me in their conversation and even brought me to vote with them. So, I've found out that I can live with DJ and still have Katie. Plus, if I got rid of DJ, my BFFFL would be crushed, and I couldn't stand that right now. I still want DJ out a little, but I guess I can wait for a little while. Sorry Eva! I basically got you out without meaning to get you out, but I still vote you.

**Eva - 6 (OUT)**

**DJ - 5**

Elimination Order - Courtney, Eva

**A/N: Okay, so Eva goes in the exact same spot she did in the original season. Sorry to all Eva fans! At first, I had her making it a bit farther, but not to the merge. I had her at around 16th, but I changed it up, and now she;s 21st, but who know. Maybe she'll return, maybe Courtney will, maybe no one will! Again, like I stated last update, it'll be awhile most likely until I update this again. Sorry about that if you're a fan. Again, I love criticism. It makes me better and that's all I can ask for. I don't care if it's mean criticism. Tell me more about these characters. Any possible story lines that I should add? Any characters that need more attention? Any characters that need to tone it down a bit? Which characters do you like and dislike? Also, am I writing these character okay? Answers to these questions would be appreciated. Favorites, Reviews, and Follows are appreciated. No troll reviews please.**

**Signing Off,**

**xXIronMusicXx**


	4. Dodgebrawl

**A/N: Okay, finally updating this. XD**

**Oh, and also, as a warning, don't look at my profile if you haven't seen the linked episode of Ridonculous Race. I have my rankings up there on all 36 contestants, so if you don't want to be spoiled for another 3-4 months when it comes out, then don't look. :X**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Pandemonium," Chris announced, "Alliances brewed on each team, there was some tension between Gwen, Trent, and Cody, Sadie got pissed at DJ, Ezekiel tried to make amends with teammates, there was our new twist on the Awake-A-Thon, called the Sleep-A-Thon where Lindsay, shockingly, won for the Wailing Ghouls! After the challenge, tensions rose for the Fighting Banshees as Heather and Sadie came up with a plan to get DJ out. DJ got caught with Eva's MP3, resulting in quite a scene. It seemed like it was all over for DJ, but then an alliance of DJ, Katie, Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan, and Sadie formed to get Eva out. Sadie, wanting DJ out originally, was in a tough decision: vote out DJ, who she wants out, or vote out Eva, who Katie wants out. In the end, Sadie stuck with her BFFFL and voted out Eva, making Eva the 21st contestant voted out. What juicy things will come up this episode? Find out now on Total. Drama. Pandemonium!"

* * *

***STATIC***

**Heather**

"What to do now? What to do? Am I mad at Sadie for aborting our mission? Yes, but who else do I have for an ally? I need someone here to cover up for my faults. I must keep her with me, even if I can't trust her."

***STATIC***

Heather was walking back from elimination, Sadie right in-front of her. "Hey Sadie, wait up!"

Sadie paused, scared of what was about to happen.

***STATIC***

**Sadie**

"Oh no! She figured out what I did!"

***STATIC***

"So I know what happened tonight wasn't what we expected. DJ must have rallied some votes to protect him, but we'll get him eventually, right?!" Heather said.

"Definitely!" Sadie exclaimed un-enthusiastically.

***STATIC***

**Sadie**

"Yay! She doesn't know! I'm not her bad side!"

***STATIC***

**Heather**

"I knew she flipped. I just need her to think that I still trust her."

***STATIC***

* * *

"Hey DJ, we need to talk!" Leshawna shouted, angrily walking up to DJ.

"Uh, okay," DJ said scarcely.

"Tell me the truth. Did you take Eva's MP3?"

"I swear I didn't Leshawna! I don't steal!" DJ defended himself.

"Okay, I believe you, I guess. Thanks for telling me!" Leshawna told the teddy bear.

***STATIC***

**Leshawna**

"I don't believe him one bit."

***STATIC***

* * *

Back at the boy's cabin for the Ghouls, most of the guy's were sleeping, but Cody and Noah we're still awake.

"So, who do you think is out?" Noah asked Cody, while reading a book on his bunk across from the geek.

"I don't know man. Maybe Ezekiel. I heard some tension going on back at camp, so I might be wrong." Cody guessed. "So, what are you reading?"

"Err, Harry Potter: Deathly Hallows. It's pretty good." Noah informed the geek.

"Oh, well that's cool." Cody said.

"Yeah, it's so cool!" Noah sarcastically said. He, then, looked up at Cody and set his book aside him. "Cody, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great. Why do you ask?" Cody wondered.

"Well, dude, I've been noticing how you've been around Gwen and Trent a lot. I know you have this so called crush on Gwen, but you have to let go." Noah told him.

"Uh, why? She's single." Cody informed.

"Dude, you even know she likes Trent, and with you intruding, it's making them both irritated with you. Remember the first season, when you gave up and let her have Trent? You guys were still good friends afterwards. Plus, I know that there are many girls out there that are way better for you, so just, for me, let her go. Give them peace." Noah advised Cody.

"Um, er, okay. I will. I guess I see where you're coming from." Cody told him. "It's getting late, so I'm gonna get my Z's going. Mind if I turn off the light?"

"Sure, but I think I'll stay up for a while. I've done enough sleeping lately." Noah chuckled.

"Night Noah." Cody chuckled.

"Night." Noah responded.

Trent, who was above Noah's bed, was still awake and after hearing the conversation, he smiled, and turned over, going to sleep.

* * *

"Rise and shine campers, rise and shine!" Chris exclaimed over the intercom. "Meet in the Mess Hall in 10 minutes for breakfast and challenge information!"

* * *

While walking to the mess hall, Leshawna walked by Harold.

"Harold, we need to discuss something." Leshawna whispered.

"Yeah sugar?" Harold asked.

"It's about DJ. I don't trust him. If we lose today, will you vote him out for me?" Leshawna asked.

"Uh, sure sugar." Harold responded.

"Thanks baby!" Leshawna whispered as she hugged him.

Heather, from afar, heard the conversation and smirked.

***STATIC***

**Heather**

"Hmm, so Leshawna wants DJ out still. My plan might still work. Sadie might just get an extra chance to prove her trust to me."

***STATIC***

* * *

"So, Noah, are you ready to compete this time in the Dodgebrawl challenge?" Cody chuckled.

"No! I'm just going to sit on my ass and get myself eliminated again." Noah sarcastically stated.

"Haha! Very funny." Cody said, returning the sarcasm.

Trent noticed Cody, while walking to the Mess Hall, and walked up to him and Noah.

"Hey guys. Um, Noah, can I steal Cody from you for a moment?" he asked.

"Sure? I guess?" Noah said.

"Uh, what do you want to talk about?" Cody asked, slightly scared.

***STATIC***

**Cody**

"What did I do now!?"

***STATIC***

"So, I heard you and Noah last night, and I just want to thank you so much for deciding to back off. So, yeah, thanks!" Trent exclaimed.

"Uh, sure. We're cool right? I did nothing wrong?" Cody asked.

"No, you did nothing wrong!" Trent chuckled, "And yeah, we're cool."

***STATIC***

**Cody**

"I still am not fully okay with giving up Gwen, but I know it will help my game-play to have two people happy with me."

***STATIC***

* * *

"Okay, let's see, there are 19 of you! Who's missing?" Chris asked, viewing most of the campers in the mess hall.

"I believe it's Owen." Noah said, looking up from his book.

"Oh, where is he?!" Chris wondered, frustrated.

Chef barged in, holding the back of Owen's shirt. "I found this guy eating all the breakfast for the campers!"

"Well, I guess no one else gets food." Chris chuckled.

"I don't know if I should be happy or sad by this." Beth said, chuckling.

"Wow! So I see Eva got eliminated again in the same place as before." Noah stated. "I'm guessing she was the one we were hearing after the challenge?"

"Yeah, you're lucky you weren't there." Bridgette responded. "It was ugly."

"Some people never learn from their mistakes, bro!" Geoff added.

"So, Chris, what's the twist to the dodgbrawl challenge?" Beth asked.

"I was getting to that Beth." Chris said, upset. "So, since our producers couldn't find anything creative with this challenge, the only change is, instead of 5 people from each team going head to head, it's going to be the whole team."

"Well, I guess I won't be sitting out today." Noah said.

"Now, if would all follow me to the dodge ball court so we can get this challenge started.

* * *

"Okay, some rules. First to team to three wins are immune, so it's best of five. Other than that, I got nothing. Into positions!" Chris announced.

On the Fighting Banshees side, it was Bridgette, Geoff, Duncan, DJ, Katie, Sadie, Heather, Leshawna, Harold, and Ezekiel. On the Wailing Ghouls side, it was Gwen, Trent, Cody, Noah, Izzy, Owen, Justin, Tyler, Lindsay, and Beth.

"Oh yeah, and like last time, Chef is our referee!" Chris announced.

Chef came into the dodge ball court in a usually referee outfit, but with smoke flying and disco music playing in the background. "Nice entrance. Not too shabby." Chris told him.

"Okay soldiers-" Chef started to say.

"Uh, we're campers, actually." Beth interrupted.

"Don't interrupt me!" Chef yelled.

"Sorry." Beth apologized, freaked out by Chef.

"Anyways, as I was saying, soldiers. Get ready! Three, two, one, dodge ball!"

Campers raced to get the balls. After a quick scurry for the balls, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, and Leshawna had gotten 7 balls for the Banshees, while Trent, Gwen, Izzy, Tyler, and Beth got 5 balls for the Ghouls, respectively.

Duncan was the first to throw a ball, targeting Justin. Sadly, for Justin, it hit him straight in the kiwis.

"Haha, sucker!" Duncan laughed.

"Asshole!" Justin cried as he crawled out of the playing field.

Tyler was, then, the next to throw a ball, aiming for Duncan. Sadly, Duncan bent down right in time, resulting in the ball hitting the wall and bouncing back straight into Tyler's face.

"Tyler, you're out!" Chef exclaimed.

"How does that even happen!?" Tyler wondered, frustrated.

"It is now 10-8, Banshees in lead!"

Cody, taking the ball that hit Justin, used static electricity, like the last time, to throw it at the other side, resulting in Sadie getting hit.

"Dang it!" Sadie complained.

DJ, tossing one of his two balls to Katie, made a plan to get Owen out. They threw their balls both at once towards Owen, resulting in Owen being hit and out. Afterwards, the two high fived.

While high fiving, though, Izzy threw a ball at DJ, which bounced off him and hit Katie as well.

"7-7, anyone's game!" Chris announced.

Leshawna, then, threw a ball towards Trent, only for Trent catch it, resulting in Leshawna being out and Justin being back in.

"Ooh, it's 8-6 now, Ghouls in lead." Chris excitingly said.

Right as Justin came back in, Duncan took a ball and threw it at him, causing Justin to be out again, right after coming in.

Duncan, then, took Geoff and Bridgette's balls, and threw them both at Lindsay and Beth, causing them both to be out.

"Aww!" Beth complained, walking off with Lindsay.

"So it is now Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff, Ezekiel, Harold, and Heather vs Trent, Cody, Noah, Gwen, and Izzy, 6-5 Banshees." Chris announced.

Cody took another ball, and, again with static electricity, threw it, resulting in it hitting Harold and Ezekiel.

"Yes!" Cody exclaimed.

"Make that 5-4 now, Ghouls!"

"Oh really McLean?" Duncan questioned the host as he threw a ball straight at Cody's head. "I think you better re-count."

"You're right Duncan. It is now 4-4." Chris proclaimed.

Gwen called Noah, Izzy, and Trent over. "Guys, all aim for Duncan."

"Ooh, Izzy like this plan." Izzy exclaimed.

"Okay, let's do this!" Trent said.

At once, Noah, Gwen, Trent, and Izzy all threw balls at Duncan, resulting in Duncan being hit immediately.

"Fuck! Nice plan guys. I'm flattered you considered me a threat!" Duncan said, walking off the course.

Heather immediately picked up a ball while the four were celebrating and threw it straight at Gwen, only for Gwen to see it coming and catch it.

"No! Unfair! I refuse to be out!" Heather screamed, stomping off the course as Gwen chuckled.

"Tyler, you're back in!" Chris exclaimed.

"Yes!" Tyler cheered, coming off the benches. He took a ball, and attempted to knock out both Bridgette and Geoff, only for the same thing to happen again, with them ducking, but this time, it came back not only to hit Tyler, but also Noah.

"Whatever." Noah shrugged as he walked to the bleachers and took a book out.

"Geoff! Throw a ball at Izzy with me!" Bridgette yelled.

As Geoff and Bridgette both threw a ball at Izzy simultaneously, Gwen and Trent had the idea to throw a ball, each, at Geoff, causing not only Izzy, but now Geoff to be out too.

"It is 2-1 in favor of the Ghouls! Gwen and Trent vs Bridgette!" Chris exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Bridgette!" Gwen shouted as she sent a ball flying at Bridgette, hitting the surfer girl in the leg, ending round one.

"And the Wailing Ghouls win Round One!" Chris announced, "Two more until they win the challenge!"

* * *

"Alright maggots! Round Two begins now! Three, two, one, dodge ball!"

Like last time, there were twelve balls.

For the Banshees, Katie, DJ, Harold, Duncan, and Leshawna got 6 balls while Beth, Cody, Owen, Justin, Izzy, and Trent got 6 balls for the Ghouls.

Justin was the first to strike, trying to get revenge on Duncan. It ultimately failed as Duncan caught the ball, resulting in Justin being out first, again.

"This game is bullshit!" Justin whined.

Duncan took the ball he caught and threw it at Gwen, but instead of Gwen getting hit, Cody dived in front of her, taking one for her, resulting in him being out.

"10-8 Banshees in lead!" Chris announced.

"Cody, why'd you do that!?" Gwen exclaimed.

"Because our team needs you and Trent like last round." Cody answered.

"Oh, um, okay, I guess?" Gwen responded.

Noah facepalmed in the background.

***STATIC***

**Noah**

"It obviously wasn't for the team. Cody needs to let go of Gwen."

***STATIC***

Tyler tried to go after DJ, and threw the ball hitting DJ, surprisingly, but then, a whistle was heard. Everyone turned to Chef.

"You, in the red tracksuit! You stepped over the line! You are out! If you hit anyone, they are still in!"

As DJ celebrated still being in, Tyler sunk in disappointment.

***STATIC***

**Tyler**

"You have got to be kidding me!"

***STATIC***

After that scene, Chef blew the whistle again, resuming the game. Katie, Sadie, DJ, and Duncan all took a ball and threw it to the other side. Katie and Sadie aimed for Gwen while DJ and Duncan aimed for Trent. Both were hit and Gwen and Trent were out.

"Dang! Banshees are dominating this round! 10-5 Banshees!" Chris said.

Duncan, then, with the help of Geoff and Bridgette, threw balls at Lindsay and Beth, causing them to be out.

"10-3 Banshees! It's all of the Banshees team vs Izzy, Noah, and Owen!"

Owen picked up a ball, and with the strength in his throw, took out Leshawna, Heather, and Geoff.

"Make that 7-3 Banshees!" Chris adjusted his announcement.

Duncan and DJ, noticing Owen, threw balls simultaneously at him, only to have Izzy dive in the way of them.

"And Izzy is out! 7-2 Banshees!" Chris announced.

Owen picked up another ball, and like before, threw it and took out three people; these people being Bridgette, Harold, and DJ.

"Ooh! We might have a game here! It's 4-2 Banshees! Katie, Sadie, Duncan, and Ezekiel vs Owen and Noah!"

Duncan threw another ball at Owen, but Owen was prepared and caught it. "Nice job Owen, nice job." Duncan said, walking off the court as Justin came back on.

"3-3, tie game!" Chris said, excitingly.

As Justin walked in, Ezekiel threw a ball straight at Justin, getting him out again.

"Oh my god! My beautiful face!" Justin screamed.

After Ezekiel took the shot, Noah threw the ball at him, resulting in Ezekiel getting out, but while Noah's attention was at Ezekiel, the Wonder Twins both threw a ball at him, causing him to be out. "2-1, Banshees in the lead. It's Katie and Sadie vs Owen, but Katie and Sadie only have one ball whereas Owen has eleven!" Chris said, jumping out of his seat.

Owen threw a ball straight at Sadie and, no matter how hard she tried to run away from it, the ball hit her straight in the back.

"Ooh! Make that 1-1, Katie vs Owen!"

Katie picked up the two balls on her side of the court and put on in each hand. Owen, though, threw ball after ball at her. She deflected each one, using the balls in her hands for assistance. After all the balls were thrown to the Banshees side, Owen started playing defense, ready to catch a ball. Katie thought of what she could do to where Owen could not catch the ball when she remembered how Cody got her out using static electricity the first time, and it's worked when he did it today too. She rubbed both balls against her top, and threw both simultaneously, causing Owen to panic.

Owen, fortunately, ducked, only for the static electricity filled ball to come right back at him and nail him in the back of the head.

"Banshees win Round Two, thanks to the Wonder Twins!" Chris shouted.

* * *

"Okay campers! Three, two, one, dodge ball!" Chef exclaimed.

As the contestants scurried to get balls, the Ghouls racked up 8 balls, thanks to Cody, Trent, Gwen, Owen, Justin, Beth, Noah, and Izzy, while the Banshees only got 4, thanks to Katie, Sadie, Duncan, and Ezekiel.

Owen started out the challenge by showing off his skills and threw a ball that knocked out Geoff, Bridgette, Heather, and Ezekiel.

"Dang it!" Ezekiel shouted, saddened by being out. He tossed his ball over to Leshawna.

All of the remaining six Banshees players realized that they needed to get Owen out, so, with DJ picking up Owen's ball and Harold being a watcher for any balls flying their way, five of the bass threw five balls at Owen, knocking him out.

"9-6 Ghouls in lead." Chris announced.

Izzy, being the crazy person she is, took three of the balls thrown, plus her own, and threw them to the other side, hitting Katie, Sadie, and Harold, while the last ball flew against the wall and bounced to hit not only Tyler, but also Lindsay right in the face.

"Ooh, five out instantly! 7-3, Ghouls still leading." Chris proclaimed.

Gwen, Trent, Noah, and Justin all threw balls at Duncan, hitting him, resulting in Duncan being out, but Justin's ball hit the back of the court and bounced back to hit him in the face.

"Gah! My beautiful face!" Justin cried, running off the court.

"So it's 6-2 Ghouls in the lead! Gwen, Noah, Trent, Cody, Beth, and Izzy vs Leshawna and DJ!" Chris informed the campers.

Leshawna and DJ teamed up and got Izzy out after throwing balls at her, only for Beth to hit DJ.

"5-1, DJ is all by himself!" Chris said.

Noah threw a ball at DJ, but it wasn't at great force, and DJ caught it with ease, resulting in Geoff coming back in.

After Geoff came in, him and DJ both took a ball and threw one at Beth and one at Gwen, getting them both out.

"2-2, the Banshees have come back! Geoff and DJ vs Trent and Cody!" Chris shouted.

"Go after Geoff with this ball. Trust me!" Cody ordered Trent.

Trent did as he was ordered, and it resulted in Geoff getting hit and being out.

DJ followed up by throwing a ball at Trent, getting him out.

Cody, though, was prepared for this to happen and threw a ball straight at DJ, getting the teddy bear out.

"And the Ghouls win Round Three! Win one more round, and they're immune from tonight's elimination!" Chris proclaimed.

* * *

"Okay players, round four is starting! Three, two, one dodge ball!"

For the Banshees, Geoff, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Heather, DJ, and Duncan all got 6 balls for their team. For the Ghouls, Tyler, Owen, Gwen, Trent, Cody, and Izzy got 6 balls.

Tyler, Owen, Gwen, Trent, Cody, and Izzy were fast to act, throwing 3 balls towards Duncan, and 3 balls towards DJ, getting them both out.

Of course, though, that resulted in the Banshees having all 12 balls and, with there being eight of them, they had four throw towards Owen, two throw towards Izzy, and two thrown towards Cody, getting the three major threats for their side out right off the bat.

"Already, it is 8-7, Banshees in the lead! They need this win to stay alive!" Chris announced the obvious.

With the Banshees still having 4 balls on their side, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, and Bridgette all took a ball and threw two at Gwen and two at Trent, causing them both to be out.

"Make that 8-5!" Chris added.

Of course, the Banshees made the same falter as the Ghouls and now, had no balls. Luckily, though, Tyler took four balls, and doing his spinning trick, resulted in one hitting Heather, one hitting Cody, who was on the bench already, one that hit Lindsay, and one that hit himself.

"Ooh, Tyler makes his team look worse! It is now 7-3, Banshees, with an extra-hit Cody on the side!" Chris chuckled.

Noah took a ball straight to the face from Ezekiel, making it 7-2.

"It's Beth and Justin vs Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, Geoff, Bridgette, Leshawna, and Harold." Chris announced.

"We're screwed!" Gwen quietly said to herself as Trent patted her back.

"It's okay! We have a shot." Trent reassuringly stated.

Right after he said this, though, Geoff and Bridgette hit Beth while Leshawna hit Justin, right in the eye.

"Aah! I've lost 25% of my gorgeousness!" Justin cried as he walked off the court.

"In probably the shortest game ever, the Banshees dominate Round Four to make the series tied up, 2-2! Round Five will be for all the marbles!" Chris said, obviously entertained.

* * *

"Okay players, round four is starting! Three, two, one dodge ball!"

For the Banshees, Geoff, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Heather, DJ, and Duncan all got 6 balls for their team. For the Ghouls, Tyler, Owen, Gwen, Trent, Cody, and Izzy got 6 balls.

Tyler, Owen, Gwen, Trent, Cody, and Izzy were fast to act, throwing 3 balls towards Duncan, and 3 balls towards DJ, getting them both out.

Of course, though, that resulted in the Banshees having all 12 balls and, with there being eight of them, they had four throw towards Owen, two throw towards Izzy, and two thrown towards Cody, getting the three major threats for their side out right off the bat.

"Already, it is 8-7, Banshees in the lead! They need this win to stay alive!" Chris announced the obvious.

With the Banshees still having 4 balls on their side, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, and Bridgette all took a ball and threw two at Gwen and two at Trent, causing them both to be out.

"Make that 8-5!" Chris added.

Of course, the Banshees made the same falter as the Ghouls and now, had no balls. Luckily, though, Tyler took four balls, and doing his spinning trick, resulted in one hitting Heather, one hitting Cody, who was on the bench already, one that hit Lindsay, and one that hit himself.

"Ooh, Tyler makes his team look worse! It is now 7-3, Banshees, with an extra-hit Cody on the side!" Chris chuckled.

Noah took a ball straight to the face from Ezekiel, making it 7-2.

"It's Beth and Justin vs Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, Geoff, Bridgette, Leshawna, and Harold." Chris announced.

"We're screwed!" Gwen quietly said to herself as Trent patted her back.

"It's okay! We have a shot." Trent reassuringly stated.

Right after he said this, though, Geoff and Bridgette hit Beth while Leshawna hit Justin, right in the eye.

"Aah! I've lost 25% of my gorgeousness!" Justin cried as he walked off the court.

"In probably the shortest game ever, the Banshees dominate Round Four to make the series tied up, 2-2! Round Five will be for all the marbles!" Chris said, obviously entertained.

* * *

"Okay, for the win, Round Five starts now! Three, two, one, dodge ball!" Chef yelled.

Both teams being cautious, only Ezekiel and Trent walked up to the balls, both scooping up six and tossing them back to their team.

First to strike, Justin threw a ball and, surprisingly, hit Heather.

"Ooh! You're going to pay for that!" Heather screamed.

"Karma for getting me out, bitch!" Justin yelled back, only to get hit in the head by Sadie.

Justin looked over at Sadie innocently waving goodbye to him.

Ezekiel and Izzy both threw a ball at each other, knocking them both out of the competition.

"8-8, tie game!" Chris said, eyes zoned in on the game. "This is going to be ratings gold!"

Owen and Duncan, both realizing that they're the threats, also both throw balls at each other. Owen gets hit, but Duncan catches the ball, bringing back Heather.

Heather picked a ball up, and out of anger, threw it at Lindsay. She then picked up another one and threw it at Beth.

"9-5, Banshees in lead!" Chris exclaimed.

Cody, again, used his static electricity to get Sadie, Katie, and Heather out.

"Grr! Again!?" Heather screeched, throwing a ball she had just picked up, down.

Cody picked up another ball, and using another move used in his first season, the boomerang, hit Leshawna.

"5-5, tie game again!"

Trent and Gwen then proceeded to get Geoff and Bridgette out, while Duncan and DJ threw balls at Cody, getting him out.

"3-3! Trent, Gwen, and Noah vs Duncan, DJ, and Harold!" Chris stated.

All of the remaining Ghouls took a ball and threw them at Duncan, causing Duncan to be out.

Then, DJ threw a ball at Trent, causing him to be out.

"2-2! DJ and Harold vs Gwen and Noah!" Chris said, popping out of his seat.

With the ball count being even on both side, six, Gwen and DJ both took a ball while Noah and Harold crept in the background, hiding. Gwen and DJ simultaneously threw their ball at each other and it resulted in both being hit and out.

"Ooh! It's nerd vs nerd! Wimp vs wimp! Loser vs loser! Noah vs Harold!" Chris stated, getting evil glares from Harold and Noah.

"Come on sugar baby! Shock them all like last time!" Leshawna shouted.

"Come on Noah! You got this! I know you do!" Cody also shouted.

Noah grabbed a ball, threw it at Harold with confidence, and it...

Missed.

Noah felt horrified.

Harold took a ball, threw it at Noah. It had the perfect aim. Game over for Noah, he knew it. He was going to lose for the team and be voted out because of it.

Noah closed his, eyes, not wanting to see the impact, but then, he didn't feel anything happen. He peeked and looked down to see that he caught the ball. He won for his team.

"And, in heroic fashion, Noah redeems himself in Dodgebrawl and wins it for the Wailing Ghouls!" Chris shouted, celebrating.

All the Wailing Ghouls ran around Noah and celebrated.

"So, I did good?" Noah asked Cody, chuckling.

"Yeah man, you redeemed yourself!" Cody said.

"Sweet! I knew I could do it!" Noah sarcastically stated.

* * *

While walking away victoriously, Trent ran up to Cody and said, "Dude, I told Gwen everything. She's back to being cool with you dude!"

"Sweet!" Cody said.

"Okay, well, that's all!" Trent said, and laughed awkwardly, "See ya!"

Trent ran past Cody and up to Gwen.

"So, did he buy it?" Gwen quietly asked Trent.

"Oh yeah, he bought it. He doesn't think anything bad of us. We're in the clear." Trent responded.

"Great. So now we have all we need for when we lose next time to get rid of him!" She whispered to Trent.

"Yep, everything's in place. Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, he did stop how he was acting." Trent told Gwen.

"I'm sure. He did the same thing in the first season, and he still came back to me. He freaks me out and I can't deal with him. Next time we lose, he's gone, and that's final." Gwen responded back to Trent.

"Okay, I guess." Trent answered.

***STATIC***

**Cody**

"This is great! I got Gwen back as a friend and I also have Trent as a friend too! I'm on everybody's good side! Noah knows what he's talking about, I guess."

***STATIC***

**Gwen**

"Yeah, I don't trust Cody. He'll never vote me out, but I know deep inside, that he's still gunning for Trent and plus, he creeps me. He's going next time we lose. No ifs, ands, or buts."

***STATIC***

**Trent**

"I'm in a sticky situation here. I want to follow Gwen, I really do. We are so close to getting back together, and I want us to eventually get back together, but at the same time, I feel bad for voting out Cody, which is ironic because I wanted to vote him out a couple days ago. Still, I'm going to try and sway Gwen's decision, but if I can't, sorry Cody."

***STATIC***

* * *

Also, while the winning team was walking away from the court, Izzy walked up to Owen.

"Big-O, Izzy needs to tell you something." Izzy said.

"What is it Izzy?" Owen asked.

"Izzy knows we're in this alliance with Justin, but Izzy doesn't trust him. Be careful around him for Izzy." Izzy stated.

"Oh, okay Izzy. I guess I will." Owen answered.

While the conversation was going on, Justin was in the background, hearing the whole conversation.

***STATIC***

**Justin**

"So Izzy doesn't trust me? Hmm? Obviously she could sway Owen to her side. I mean, all you need to persuade Owen is food. I might need to come up with a plan B. Izzy, you might have just made a billion dollar mistake."

***STATIC***

**Owen**

"I don't really see what's so bad about Justin. He's hot, and he's so nice. I guess I'll keep an eye on him for my Izzy, but I just don't see how he's tricking us."

***STATIC***

* * *

"Hey Leshawna, Harold!" Heather shouted. "Come here!"

"What the hell do you want?!" Leshawna asked, not wanting anything to do with Heather.

"Well, I heard you wanted DJ out still. I can make that happen if you want. So do you?" Heather asked.

"Uh, you okay with it sugar?" Leshawna asked Harold.

"Yeah baby!" Harold responded.

"Then, I guess we're in." Leshawna responded.

"Great! I have two other people with me! We have the votes!" Heather happily said.

***STATIC***

**Leshawna**

"I'm making a deal with the devil."

***STATIC***

**Heather**

"Sure I hate Leshawna, but this move is purely strategic and I'm actually not lying to her. All I have to do is get Ezekiel, which should be easy, and then Sadie. Heck, Sadie could even screw with the other five to make the vote easier. Sadie is lucky. She's gonna get another chance to get DJ out. Better do it this time."

***STATIC***

* * *

"Hey Zeke! I have a deal with you!" Heather said, walking up to Zeke once they got back to the cabins.

"Uh, yeah?" Ezekiel asked.

"Would you like to vote out DJ with us?" Heather asked.

"Uh, sure, eh." Ezekiel answered.

"Great!" Heather slyly said, while smirking.

***STATIC***

**Heather**

"Too easy."

***STATIC***

**Ezekiel**

"I've learned from past seasons to not say no to a girl. Plus, I really don't want to get on Heather's bad side."

***STATIC***

* * *

After taking a brief shower, Heather knew she had more work to do. She looked for Sadie and found her walking by the beach, but with Katie.

"Shit! What do I do to split them up?!" She asked herself, getting frustrated since the elimination ceremony was coming soon. "Eer."

Heather looked over the place and found DJ. "Bullseye!"

The Queen Bee, herself, walked over to DJ, and said, "Hey DJ, I heard from Katie that she wanted to talk to you about something, but couldn't find you. She told me it was urgent and that if I found you, to tell you."

"Oh, thanks Heather. I guess I should go!" DJ answered.

***STATIC***

**DJ**

"Whatever Heather is up to, I'm not falling for it."

***STATIC***

As Heather saw DJ walk over to Katie and pull her to the side, she casually walked over to Sadie, trying to go quickly.

Sadie spotted her right away and met her halfway. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just that I have an extra chance for you to vote DJ off. That's all." Heather answered.

"Oh, that's sweet. Um, how exactly?" Sadie asked.

"Well, I overheard Leshawna talking to Harold about how she didn't trust DJ, so I got her, Harold, and even Ezekiel with us." Heather stated. "This is our chance!"

"Yay! Goodbye DJ!" Sadie cheered quietly.

***STATIC***

**Heather**

"This is Sadie's little test. She better not screw it up or else I'm going after her."

***STATIC***

**Sadie**

"Well, I have an easy shot at DJ, but I also have an alliance of six, which is the majority and it includes DJ. To win the game, though, you gotta make big moves. This could be my big move."

* * *

"Yo, bros, get together!" Geoff shouted, getting Bridgette, DJ, Katie, Sadie, and Duncan to come by. "What's our plan for tonight bros?"

"Well, we could get Heather out easily." Bridgette suggested.

"I love that idea!" Katie squealed.

DJ gave a reassuring nod, and Duncan gave a thumbs up.

"Well..." Sadie started to speak.

"Yes Sadie? Do you have another person who you'd like us to vote?" Bridgette asked the fatter Wonder Twin.

***STATIC***

**Sadie**

"Get ready for a blindside tonight."

* * *

"Hello Fighting Banshees!" Chris greeted. "Dang, you guys were so close today, but you came up just short. Must bite. I feel like we're in for an interesting vote here, so let's get it started with the voting."

Ezekiel was the first to walk up to the voting confessional.

***STATIC***

**Ezekiel**

"I must follow Heather's orders to stay on her good side. Sorry DJ, I'm voting for you."

***STATIC***

**Heather**

"Sadie better get it right this time. Bye bye DJ!"

***STATIC***

**DJ**

"I hope Sadie is right on this one. I guess I'm voting for-"

***STATIC***

As DJ walked out of the confessional, Chris went in the confessional to view the votes. After viewing the votes, he came out.

"You have all voted. The one with the most votes is out, must leave the island, and that person must never return." Chris announced. "Okay, the first marshmallow goes to...Duncan!"

Duncan got up, no emotion on his face, and took the marshmallow.

"Also getting marshmallows are...Sadie, Katie, Bridgette, and Geoff!" Chris continued.

Katie and Sadie hugged each other, then got up and got their marshmallows.

Geoff and Bridgette both got up and got their marshmallow, then sat back down, hugging each other.

"Also safe are Harold and Ezekiel!" Chris said.

"Woo! Da Zeke is continuing his run on the show! Zeke for da win!" Ezekiel said, getting his marshmallow, with Harold right behind him.

"DJ, Heather, and Leshawna. Three campers, two marshmallows. Two will stay, one will go. Who will it be though?" Chris announced. "Heather, you're here because you are known for being a backstabbing villain and many people don't like you. DJ, you are here because some people are still mad at you for what you did to Eva. Leshawna, you're here because, er, I really don't know why you're here, you're just here. The next one safe is...Heather!"

"Pfft, expected." Heather said as she took her marshmallow. As she sat down, she stared straight into Sadie's eyes.

"DJ, Leshawna, one of you are leaving this island tonight, becoming the third person voted out, placing twentieth. There person staying, and surviving this elimination is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...DJ! Leshawna, you have been eliminated!" Chris stated, shocked, giving DJ his marshmallow.

Leshawna, being in a state of shock, stuttered, "But, but how?"

"Yeah, how?!" Heather asked, anger in her voice as she glared at Sadie, who was looking straight at the ground.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Well, I know you're close friends with her Bridgette, but I heard Leshawna saying that she wanted DJ out. At first, I thought maybe I was just hearing things, but then she came up to me and asked me to vote him out behind Katie's back and I just can't do it. I trust you guys way more than her and I rather have us six stick together. So, if she's going after DJ, I say we vote her out." Sadie partially lied._

_"Well, I'm down with it bra." Geoff said._

_"Me too!" Katie said._

_"Anything to keep me safe, I guess." DJ said._

_"I'm down with it." Duncan added._

_"Bridgette? You okay with voting out your best friend?" Sadie asked.  
_

_"Well, if it means safety for this alliance, I guess I'll do it. Plus, we've been through so much more. She'll probably understand. I'm in! So, Leshawna's going tonight?" Bridgette answered._

_"Yep!" Sadie told the surfer._

**_*STATIC*_**

**_Sadie_**

_"Heather isn't the only one that can be a villain." Sadie chuckled._

**_*STATIC*_**

* * *

"Wait, I demand someone to tell me how I got voted off!" Leshawna yelled. "I did nothing wrong!"

All the campers kept quiet as Chris gave Chef a signal. Chef picked Leshawna up and dragged her to the Bungee of Disappointment.

"Sorry you had to go so soon Leshawna!" Bridgette said, hoping Leshawna wouldn't figure out that she voted for her.

"Oh, it's okay baby!" Leshawna said, hugging Bridgette.

"Bye Leshawna. Give daddy some sugar!" Harold exclaimed.

"Aww, bye Harold! Win for me guys! A Banshee better win this all!" Leshawna exclaimed as she squeezed Harold in a hug.

After the hug, Leshawna got into the Bungee of Disappointment.

"Any last words Leshawna?" Chris asked while the crane started pulling the bungee back.

"Um, good luck guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuys!" Leshawna yelled as the bungee let go and she went flying into the air.

"Wow, what an episode!" Chris exclaimed, "So, another shocking elimination happens as Leshawna, a fan favorite, goes home third! What will happen next episode when we put our own twist on the Talent Show? What is Gwen's masterful plan? What is Justin's Plan B? What will Heather do now after two failed eliminations? Will Noah or Cody figure out that Cody is being played? What will Trent do, stuck in this sticky situation? Find out all of this and much more next time on Total. Drama. Pandemonium!"

* * *

**(Votes)**

**Bridgette **\- Well, I guess I'm voting my best friend out tonight. I'm so sorry Leshawna, but it's the best for my gameplay!

**DJ **\- I hope Sadie is right on this one. I guess I'm voting for Leshawna! I can't believe she would want me out. I thought we were tight!

**Duncan** \- I still am not fully in this alliance, but for now, I need to be on everyone's good side, so I'm sorry Leshawna. Just so happens that you're the one that needs to go.

**Ezekiel** \- I must follow Heather's orders to stay on her good side. Sorry DJ, I'm voting for you.

**Geoff **\- Well, I'm going with what Sadie is saying. Sorry Leshawna. It just happens to be you this time bra.

**Harold -** I must follow my lady's order and vote DJ out. I still can't believe he'd steal an MP3.

**Heather **\- Sadie better get it right this time. Bye bye DJ!

**Katie** \- I can't believe Leshawna would want DJ out and come to my best friend and not even me. On top of that, she wants DJ out. She might be worse than Heather!

**Leshawna** \- Heather said she had the numbers with us. DJ, I want to believe you, but I just can't. Sorry baby.

**Sadie** \- What Heather doesn't realize is that I don't need her anymore. I got my alliance of six out of nine after this elimination, and she's on the outside. I'd rather be on the inside of the numbers than the outside. I could've taken her out, but I want to play with her. I can easily just pin it on Ezekiel and say that he switched. All I know is that I'm going to kill Heather from the inside out and keep flipping until I decide it's her time to go.

**Leshawna - 6 (OUT)**

**DJ - 4**

Elimination Order-Courtney, Eva, Leshawna

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so Leshawna bites the dust. Sorry Leshawna fans. I had no plans at all of her being here. Originally, I had her getting out early merge, but I started to write this and her elimination came to my mind and I was okay with it because the only story line I had for her was maybe, MAYBE, going through a huge up and down roller coaster with Harold near the middle of the story. So, basically, I had no story line for her. I have noticed that it may look a bit sexist to have the first three eliminated all be female, but I promise that it will even out, maybe not soon, but eventually. I've made sure it's not all guys or all girls at the end. Anyways, like always, I love criticism. It makes me better so hit me with your best shot. I don't care if it's mean. Opinions on characters would be nice. I got a PM or two about Katie and DJ having too much screen time, so hopefully you've noticed how they were kind of in the background this episode. I do understand that Sadie, Heather, Trent, and Cody have been getting a lot of moments, but for this episode, they were the major roles. Anyways, I also got a PM about Leshawna getting some screen time, so I did that. I know there are characters like Lindsay and Tyler that are in the background currently, but I promise you that it'll change. Still, tell me who'd you like to see less or more! Who do you like/dislike? I feel like my writing improved from the last chapter. Did it? Are the characters getting better and more developed? Favorites, Reviews, and Follows are appreciated. No troll reviews! :)**

**Signing Off,**

**xXIronMusicXx **


End file.
